


The Forgotten

by howlingsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Attempted Murder, Broken Derek, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingsterek/pseuds/howlingsterek
Summary: After the Hales find out it was Kate who attempted to murder them, they push Derek away and practically abandon him. Derek becomes lost and alone until a lively Stiles and his dog Luna come into his life.ON HOLD FOR EDITING.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, it was another one of those nights where my mind wonders off into the dark place.

The Hales were once a very happy family. Life seemed to be going great for them. They had monthly family reunions and yearly family vacations where every member of the Hale family got together. There they would share stories and big news. Sometimes gifts or heirlooms were exchanged. It was always guaranteed that everyone would have a good time.   
  
However, a tragic event occurred that shook the lives of the entire Hale family. Kate Argent, a werewolf hunter, attempted to kill them all by setting their house on fire. Luckily, the women hadn’t known about the secret tunnel that led them directly to the Hale vault and all of them got out unscathed.   
  
Well, mostly. It took time for them to recover from it, especially the younger ones. For several weeks it was a usual to hear someone wake up in the middle of the night screaming because of the nightmares that plagued their minds. But with everyone together and supporting each other, things went back to normal faster than they expected it to.   
  
It went back to normal for everyone else except one person.   
  
Derek Hale.   
  
Derek is fifteen when he meets and loses his first girlfriend, Paige Krasikeva. Paige was very quiet, never really spoke a lot unless necessary. She was also a very intelligent girl, having the highest grades out of everyone in their class. She loved to play the cello and would get mad when the basketball team would interrupt her daily after school practicing.   
  
It was how Derek met her. Him and his team had been outside the orchestra room speaking loudly and bouncing a basketball when she opened the door angrily and yelled at them to go away. Everyone else had laughed and walked away but Derek stood there, awed by her beauty. They talked for a few weeks before Derek got the guts to ask her out. And when she said yes, the weeks following, Derek was the happiest he’d ever been.   
  
That was until she was taken away from him.   
  
Derek knew he would eventually have to tell her about him being a werewolf. It would be hard to come up with lies to cover why he sometimes would have to cancel their dates and why they never got together on full moons. He knew that lying could also hurt their relationship and that’s not what he wanted to do.  However, the Alpha pack had been in town at the time and decided to take advantage of it.   
  
It is late at night at the high school when she is bitten by Ennis, an Alpha in the Alpha pack. Her body had rejected the bite instantly leaving Paige in excruciating pain and leading her to eventually beg Derek to end to her pain, to kill her. Derek had let out a sob when he heard the sound of her lungs collapse and her heartbeat stop because of him. His family was there for him when that happened. His mom telling him even though his eyes were now blue, he was still as beautiful and handsome as always.   
  
But then Kate Argent came in.   
  
Derek meets Kate in his junior year of high school. He had moderately recovered from Paige’s death and felt like he was ready to move on. When he first saw Kate, Derek believed she was some goddess. It’s almost like every teenage boy’s dream come true. A hot, older woman being interested in them. It’s after a basketball game that Kate comes up to him and congratulates him for scoring the winning goal for the team. She invites him out for drinks and he says yes, even though he knew he couldn’t get drunk and possibly wouldn’t even be allowed to enter.

  
They get together a few weeks after their little ‘date’. They talk almost everyday and see each other everyday after school. After months of dating, one night Kate asks Derek to tell her everything about his kind. For the first time, Derek believes someone is genuinely in love with him and wants to know about his other half. So, like any other teenager ‘in love’, he tells her everything that could possibly be learned about werewolves. He explains their weaknesses and their strengths. He explains all of the different kinds of poisons that could kill them as well as what could be used for healing. It almost feels like he is telling something a werewolf hunter would say to their newbies.    
  
It’s only weeks later that his house ‘mysteriously’ catches on fire. Everyone in town knew it had to be an attempt of murder. Hales have been living in Beacon Hills for decades and not once has something like that happened to their home. This of course puts the people of Beacon Hills on edge of what is going to happen to the Hale family and more importantly, what they will do in response to the attempt. Luckily for them, the Hales decide not to do anything but rebuild their home and recover from the traumatizing event.

Derek is devastated when he finds out that it was Kate who set the fire that burned down his home. He is hurt at the fact that she only dated him to use him as a tool to learn about his family and about who they really are. But it breaks him even more when he sees the look on his family’s face after finding out he had been in a relationship with her. They look disgusted and ashamed.   
  
Everyone in the Hale family initially ignores Derek and he thinks that it was because they were mad. He waits for the moment his mother or father realize that Derek couldn’t have known that she was planning an attempt to murder them. Because if you ask anyone about Derek they will tell you he’s the most protective over his family and if Derek had known, he would have warned his family or told somebody.   
  
But then later on they start excluding him from family reunions and vacations. During reunions, Talia would make Derek clean his room. Claiming it was too dirty for anyone to go in and see it. And during vacations, Robert would make a list of things that needed to be done around the house and made Derek do them. Leaving him to stay behind while everyone else went away on vacation.   
  
Around Christmas time, there is never a single present for him under the tree. His stocking isn’t hung up on the mantle anymore. All of the ornaments he had made as a kid aren’t hung on the tree anymore. Derek doesn’t know when they have their family photo shoot sessions anymore because he only finds out when the pictures are framed and placed on the mantle. He isn’t even invited to Christmas dinner on Christmas day anymore. During New Years, he is left behind while the rest of his family travels to New York to see the ball drop. 

  
On his birthday he never receives a ‘happy birthday’ from anyone. He isn’t awoken by the smell of his mother’s famous birthday breakfast. The chocolate cake his mother makes for every special occasion is never baked or waiting for him on the dinner table with candles flickering on it. And there are never any presents for him either. No one even bothers seeing him at all on the day of his birthday.    
  
Every morning that he goes downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, everyone always shuffles out of the room. And every time he looks inside the pots on the stove, they are always empty. They no longer make breakfast or lunch or dinner for him. He is left to make his own food while his family all share a meal. It isn’t the worst thing in the world, but it still hurts Derek that they don’t want to feed their own son but will feed everyone else in the family.   
  
There is a time where Derek gives up on eating. He doesn’t eat a single thing for a month. The first few days are hard because he is always hungry, but he pushes through it. He lets himself wither away until his friend Boyd notices. Boyd yells at him for doing something so stupid and begins forcing him to eat. It isn’t the best way to get Derek to eat, but Boyd didn’t  know what else to do and he couldn’t watch his friend waste away. Derek screams and cries but Boyd didn’t budge. If it wasn’t for him Derek would either be sitting in the hospital right now, or worse, dead.   
  
On top of that, his family never buys him hygiene products or clothing items. If he needs toothpaste, deodorant, clothes, or shampoo and conditioner, Derek has to walk all they into town so he can then walk to the grocery store and buy what he needs. Beacon Hills doesn’t have public transportation given it’s a small town and he doesn’t have a car so the walks are always long. Derek also has to usually stock up on things during the summer or early fall so he doesn’t run out and can avoid having to walk during freezing temperatures.   
  
Derek also eventually has to find a way to make money. He has money that he has been saving up for years but he refuses to touch that money. It’s money has been saving up so he could pay for his university expenses. Derek sadly didn’t end up going to university but he still refuses to touch that money because he tells himself he’ll use it for his future kids. Not having a way to get around town faster makes it difficult to get a job. Also the fact that most people in Beacon Hills hate him and don’t want anything to do with him. So as a result he occasionally takes small jobs such as cleaning someone’s house or walking someone’s dog. He doesn’t receive much money from doing those small jobs but if he saves it all up he eventually accumulates enough money to buy the things he needs. 

Derek is just completely alone.   
  
Nobody in his family knows how Derek goes out and buys himself a muffin and sticks a candle in it and sings happy birthday to himself. And that is only if he has extra money to do so.   
  
Nobody knows how he wraps items from his room in wrapping paper and places them underneath the small christmas tree he bought a while back when he actually had a good few dollars to spend and opens them on christmas morning.   
  
Nobody knows about the loud sobs that escapes him at night because he made his room soundproof while his family was on vacation.   
  
Nobody knows what the scars on Derek's arms mean.   
  
Nobody knows who Derek Hale is anymore.   
  
It is a tuesday evening and Derek is sitting in the window seat, reading a book he chose the night before from the millions he owns. His door is slightly cracked open and he can hear the sound of his family’s chattering and laughter. Derek deeply craves to be a part of that family. He doesn’t know what it feels like to be loved anymore. He doesn’t remember what it feels like to be kissed by his mother. He doesn’t remember what it feels like to be hugged by his sisters. And he doesn’t remember what it feels like to have his father ruffle his hair when he does something good. Derek once had hope his family would come around and love him again, but it has been years since the fire and he doesn’t think they ever will.   
  
He is also more than sure his family doesn’t know that he pushed his wolf away. Derek can no longer shift into his werewolf form anymore. He can’t make his eyes glow or sprout fangs and claws. Derek spent some time severely sick due to his body being in the process of getting accustomed to being completely human. He also had to spend money on winter clothing because his body can’t warm him up anymore. A heater was another item he had to invest in because every winter his room feels like it’s been coated with ice from the inside out. 

  
Medicine is needed now as well if he wants to survive the winter without dying from the flu or any other viruses. Derek has to be careful with what he is handling. A deep cut from a broken glass and he’ll most likely need to get it stitched. Broken bones can’t heal anymore so has to be on the lookout for fallen trees or branches in the preserve. When Derek first turned human he went on a run and hadn’t been careful and he ended up with a broken wrist and wearing a cast for two weeks.    
  
Derek pushed his wolf away because he hates it. He hates knowing the reason he no longer has a family was because of his wolf. Because of who he was. Derek led himself to believe that if he wasn’t a werewolf it would stop him from hurting others. And possibly from killing someone else.   
  
Every time he walks down those stairs and his family sees him, they go silent. Almost as if they expect Derek to suddenly jump at them and attack them. He knows that his family sees him as a threat. Their wolf all register him as a threat because it recognized his scent during the fire. It also partly has to do with him not being a werewolf anymore but Derek knows his family doesn’t know about that.   
  
It’s because of them that Derek always has to think about whether he should just climb out of window to get out of the house by jumping down onto the porch and then to the ground to avoid seeing his family. Or if he should walk down those stairs and have to see and hear his family go silent.   
  
Today he decides to go with the latter. Derek doesn’t feel like ruining his clothes and he also wants to keep all of his bones in tact. So, with that, he shuts his book and tosses it to the side and grabs his coat that was hanging from his desk chair and walks out of his room. Derek walks with slow steps to the stairwell. He feels himself get anxious at knowing he has to see his family. Derek gets scared not knowing if they’re going to do anything to him. When he lands on the first floor and they all go silent as they see him, he isn’t surprised. Derek walks past the dining room and out the front door with quick steps. He feels a lump grow in his throat and angrily closes his eyes to hold back the tears that threaten to escape them. No matter how many times he’s been through that, it always seems to hurt more each time.   
  
He runs a hand down his face and wipes the tears that somehow managed to escape. Derek then puts on his coat and begins walking the path he always takes through the preserve that leads to a small creek. He loves going there because no one seemed to know about the place meaning he is always alone. It’s mid-november and the sky is gray with clouds that blanket the sun along with light wind that blows a slight chill. Luckily, the jacket he had decided to wear protects him enough from the cold. The last thing he wants to do is get sick because his immune system has weakened significantly since he turned human. Medicine is also expensive and he can’t afford to buy anymore than what he already has if he wants to buy clothes for the summer time. 

  
After five minutes of walking, Derek arrives at the small creek and he sits down on the cold ground. As soon as he does so, he feels the tears that he had been holding in throughout the whole walk begin cascading down his cheeks. There are days that he can bottle in his feelings. Some days it’s too much for him to handle and today is one of those days. Derek sits on the grass as he lets the sobs escape him, trying to muffle them as much as he could by shoving his face into the crook of arm. He is glad that nobody is around because he doesn’t feel capable of talking at the moment.   
  
His cries at some point subside and he wipes his face with the sleeves of his jacket. Derek knows he must look like a mess. Eyes red and swollen, nose red from sniffling and from the cold, cheeks stained with tear tracks. Derek stares at the creek and at how it reflects the sky and trees almost perfectly. He thinks about what it would be like to have a family again. What it would be like to feel loved and wanted again. He is lost in thought when he hears the sounds of a puppy barking getting closer. Before he has time to figure out where the sound is coming from, a small puppy appears in front him and begins licking at his face and is barking happily at him.   
  
“Luna!” A man’s voice yells.   
  
Derek looks up to see a young man with an upturned nose, porcelain skin dotted with moles, and a pair of lips with the sharpest cupids bow he has ever seen, running towards him. He pushes himself up from the ground with the puppy in his arms and walks closer to him.   
  
“I’m so sorry. Luna must’ve gotten excited to see somebody here since this place is usually alone. I’m Stiles.” He says as he takes Luna back.   
  
“It’s fine. I’m Derek.”   
  
“Nice to meet you, Derek. Do you mind if Luna and I sit here with you?” Stiles asks.   
  
Derek shakes his head and gestures to the ground. “No, go ahead.”   
  
As soon as they are both sitting down, Luna scrambles out of Stiles’ arms and plops herself in Derek’s lap.   
  
Stiles smiles. “I think she likes you. A lot.”   
  
“How long have you had her?” Derek asks as he runs his hand through Luna’s soft fur.   
  
“For about three months. My dad got her as a birthday present for me.“   
  
Derek hums in response. Neither of them speak for the rest of their time together. Derek is glad because he didn’t really feel like talking. They just sit there, Derek plays around with Luna while Stiles just stares out at the trees. It wasn’t an awkward silence but more of peaceful silence as both men took in the scenery and got lost in their thoughts.   
  
It is nearing seven o’clock in the afternoon when the temperature starts to drop. The wind has picked up a bit more and is blowing sharp, cold air. And the jacket Derek had brought isn’t warming him enough anymore.   
  
Next to him, Stiles lets out a shaky breath and shivers at the cold wind that blows over them. “I think i’m going to start heading home. It’s getting cold and late and I don’t want my dad to worry too much.”   
  
Derek nods understandingly and stands up with Luna in his arm. He then stretches his other arm out towards Stiles to help him up.   
  
Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and pulls himself up, thanking him after. He takes Luna from Derek and she immediately begins whining. “Aw, it looks like she doesn’t want to leave you.”   
  


Derek smiles a small smile. “If I had a puppy like her I wouldn’t want to leave her either.”   
  
“I hope to see you again, Derek.” Stiles says sincerely.   
  
“You too, Stiles.”   
  
With that, both men begin walking their separate ways. Derek heading back to his house, despite how badly he wants to follow Stiles. And Stiles walking back to the jeep that is parked at the entrance of the preserve.   
  
Derek can’t help the fluttering feeling he feels in his stomach. It has been ages since he’s gone out and met someone. Sure he bumps into people out in the streets but none of them are ever like this. He never has a conversation with anyone or interacts with anyone else for that matter. And it felt nice yet terrifying knowing that he might be seeing more of Stiles now that they have met.   
  
Stiles, on the other side of the preserve, is smiling like crazy and was feeling the same way too, his cheeks glowing a shade of pink as Derek’s appearance remains clear in his mind. He had many people throughout his high school career and the time spent at the station with his dad. No one ever actually talked to him or wanted to be with for more than a few seconds. Stiles is known for having very bad luck in the dating aspect of life. He either never has a date and when he does, they tended to be major assholes. So when Luna spotted Derek, he was glad that he was finally meeting someone out in the preserve. And he was even more happy when Derek didn’t run away and actually let him stay for a few minutes. Stiles believes Luna immediately taking a liking for Derek is a sign but decides not to get his hopes up.   
  
Derek, however, is beyond terrified. Last time he had gotten close to someone resulted in his family almost dying and him technically losing them anyway. He is scared of what Stiles would think of him when he found out who he really is if they were ever to get close. He is scared of Stiles seeing him as a monster just like the rest of his family does. What scares him the most was the thought that he could hurt him or even possibly kill him. Derek decides he would just enjoy it while it lasts. He knows it isn’t going to last long. He knows soon enough he is going to do something to ruin it. Just like he believes he ruins everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ !
> 
> Everything that has happened in teen wolf (kanima, berserkers, oni, nogitsune, etc) has happened in this story but Derek wasn’t a part of it. Also Lydia, Allison, Scott, Jackson and Stiles are all technically a pack just without an Alpha.

Stiles hums quietly to a tune he had heard earlier on his walk as he pushes his house key into the lock. And because he and his dad never bother to change the old lock, he has to give it a little jiggle so it would turn and unlock the door. As soon as the ‘click’ sounds and the door opens, Luna dashes inside and begins running around John who is inside cooking dinner.   
  
“Dad, i’m home!” Stiles yells out while closing and locking the front door. He tosses his car keys into the basket on the table next to the door and hangs his coat on the coat rack as well as slipping his running shoes off before making his way to the kitchen.    
  
In there he finds his dad preparing and cooking dinner with a panting Luna sitting right next to him waiting for him to ‘accidentally’ drop any food. Stiles knows his dad sometimes drops food on purpose just to please the little puppy.   
  
John takes his attention off the stove and turns around to face Stiles. “Hey, son. Did something happen while on your walk? Luna seems a bit more excited than usual.”   
  
A slight blush paints Stiles’ cheeks as the image of Derek returns to his mind. “Y-Yeah, we actually met someone today. The place we go to is usually empty but there was someone there today and it made Luna extremely happy.”    
  
“And that someone is causing you to blush like a school girl?” John teases.    
  
“Dad!” Stiles whines.    
  
John chuckles and turns back to make sure the meat wasn’t over cooking. “What was his name?”    
  
“He only told me his first name. Derek.” Stiles says as he takes a seat in one of the bar stools.    
  
John faces Stiles again and frowns. “Derek Hale?”    
  
Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know. Like I said, he only told me his first name.”    
  
“You feel something for him.” His dad accuses.    
  
Stiles’ eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No no, it’s just- there’s something about him.”    
  
“What do you mean?” John pushes gently.    
  
“When we got there and I saw his face, his eyes were swollen and red like he had been crying. His body was also tense and still like he was waiting for something or expecting something to happen to him. Or for me to say something.”    
  
“Something that would hurt him?”    
  
Stiles frowns. “Maybe, but there was also another thing. When I mentioned I should head home because you were here and didn’t want you to get mad for being so late. He got this longing look on his face.”    
  
John turns off the stove and removes the pan from the hot burner to the cool one next to it. He then grabs one of the bar stools and brings it to his side of the bar and sits down. “Well, son, if this is Derek Hale we’re talking about. That poor kid has gone through some pretty traumatizing events. I wasn’t sure if he still lived in Beacon Hills anymore. Or if he was alive at all.”    
  
“Why wouldn’t he be?” Stiles asks.    
  
“Stiles, the last time I heard of him was five years ago. Ever since, no one has ever seen him. And if someone has seen him, well then they haven’t bothered reporting it to the station. Our files at the station have him as ‘missing’. Some of them even say ‘presumed dead’.”    
  
It is then that everything clicks for Stiles.    
  
“Wait, dad, wasn’t it the Hales that someone tried to kill? That Argent woman?”    
  
John nods. “Yes and I just want to tell you something, son. I love the Hales. They’re a very respected family and have done a lot for Beacon Hills. But there’s something about them that ticks me off. Every time I bump into them, Derek is never with them. Whenever I ask about Derek, they change the subject. I have never seen that boy once, in the last five years. And you telling me that you bumped into him today, has brought me relief.”    
  
Stiles smiles at that but it quickly turns into a frown. “Why do they do that though? Derek seems like such a nice person. Something about him makes me want to hold him and never let go. He looked so broken, dad. I don’t think i’ve ever seen someone look so done with life.”    
  
“That’s why i’m telling you this, Stiles. There’s something about that family that makes me feel uncomfortable at times. I have raised you long enough to know that when something doesn’t make sense to you, you start searching everywhere you can. But I think in Derek’s case i’m not sure that’s the right thing to do.”    
  
“Wow, dad, i’m glad you know me so well. For now, I just want to get to know him. He seems like he just needs a friend or someone to talk to and if I can be that person then i’ll be it.”    
  
Both John and Stiles look down at Luna who is huddled next to Stiles. “I think she would like to be his friend too.”   
  
With that, both men get out their own plates and begin serving themselves dinner. When they finish and the kitchen is clean. John decides to stay up some more and watch tv while Stiles heads upstairs to his room with Luna following after him.    
  
Stiles enters his room and tosses his phone on the bed. He lets out a chuckle as Luna jumps onto the bed and spins around in a circle until she settles down on the bed and watches him move around. Stiles is feeling lazy and doesn’t want to shower but knows he has to anyway since he had gone out on a walk. So, begrudgingly, he gets a pair of sweatpants and a shirt as well as boxers out of his dresser and steps into the bathroom.   
  
The cold air brushes over his warm body as he walks out of the shower and he shivers. Stiles quickly changes into his pajamas and lets out a sigh as the clothes brought warmth to him. He hangs his wet towels on the hook behind the door and grabs his dirty clothes and tosses those into the hamper. He makes his way to his bed and lays down causing Luna to awake with the movement and shuffles closer to Stiles.    
  
“What do you think Derek is doing you little furball?” Stiles asks as he ruffles Luna’s fur, “Are you excited about having a new friend?” The little puppy lets out a bark and Stiles chuckles. His phone begins ringing and he jumps, startled by the loud noise. He reaches over and grabs his phone and sees Lydia’s name on the screen.   
  
“Hey, Lyds, what’s up?”   
  
“Hey, Stiles, just calling to see how your day went.”   
  
“My day was good. Just the usual of walking Luna and doing absolutely nothing afterwards. We met someone on our walk today. Luna was ecstatic to have someone else in our usual stopping spot.”   
  
“Oh really? And who is this new person that you are talking about?”   
  
Stiles shakes his head fondly as he can practically see the raised eyebrow and smirk on the redheads face.   
  
“His name was Derek. We only accompanied each other for like twenty minutes before it got too cold for me.”   
  
“Do I sense Stiles developing a crush on somebody?”   
  
“I’m not exactly sure I like him, Lydia. I only just met him a few hours ago. I barely know anything about the guy.”   
  
“But I know you feel something towards him. You’re not very good at hiding it.”    
  
Stiles groans and internally curses at Lydia for being able to read people so easily. “Okay, yes, I do. But that doesn’t mean anything!”    
  
“It means everything, Stiles! You haven’t been in a relationship for the longest time. Or had any type of contact with any other man. It’s time for you to get back out there and do something.”    
  
“It’s not like I have a line of men waiting for me to contact them. And before, I didn’t have the time because I was recovering from all of the things the nogitsune did to me.”    
  
“I know, Stiles,” Lydia says, her voice much softer this time, “Scott and I were there for you through it all and I truly wish you hadn’t gone through that.”    
  
The time after the nogitsune was dark. Both Scott and Lydia along with Melissa and John had to help Stiles in his recovery. They were there for the countless nightmares plaguing his sleep that had him waking up screaming and crying and often almost passing out from the lack of oxygen. Stiles later adapted a habit of scratching his chest or arms when he couldn’t get himself to wake up from the nightmares and John or Scott would have to hold his arms back to stop him. Facing Allison had probably been the hardest task to do because the guilt he felt for almost killing her was too much. It had pained him to see Scott be there for him the whole time even after he nearly killed his girlfriend.    
  
Stiles lets out a long sigh and runs his hand through Luna’s fur to bring him back from the memories of the dark times. “Yeah, it’s alright though. We all made it. I made it.”    
  
“Okay this call got too depressing, let’s get back to happy things. Tell me about this guy that has you crushing like you did back in high school.” Lydia says, practically shaking to get all of the details out of Stiles.   
  
“Well like I said, his name is Derek. My dad thinks it’s Derek Hale, but he didn’t tell me his last name so I can’t confirm it. He’s quite handsome. His eyes were none like i’ve ever seen before. They were a mixture of green, blue, and brown. I could look at them for hours and never get tired. They were beautiful. He’s also pretty muscular.”    
  
Lydia hums. “What’s he like? What’s his personality like?”    
  
“Lydia, i’ve only known him for like a few hours. I can’t exactly say what he’s like.”    
  
“Tell me what impression you got of him when meeting.” She pushes.    
  
Stiles knows Lydia is very protective of him when it comes to who he dates. She has dealt with many of Stiles’ heartbreaks from the past and ever since she decided she would interrogate Stiles to see if she approved of not. If it was any other person, they would be annoyed that their best friend demands to know everything of their relationships. But it gives Stiles a feeling of comfort and safety knowing Lydia is keeping an eye out for him.    
  
“He seems like a very quiet and reserved man. The whole we time we were together he was quiet which I appreciated because I normally don’t talk much during my walks with Luna. He was also very respectful and kind.”    
  
“There’s something else. Spit it out.”    
  
“It’s nothing bad I promise. I already told my dad about it. He looks broken. Kind of like the way I looked like after the nogitsune. My dad said Derek’s been through some bad stuff.”    
  
“Well, so far I approve of this man. And I know that if anyone can help him or figure what happened to him, it’s you. Just remember be safe. He could just be a guy pretending to be somebody he isn’t and end up hurting you. But from what you’ve told me and what your dad has said, I don’t think he is. Still, better safe than sorry.”    
  
Stiles smiles fondly at how protective the banshee is of him. “Thanks, Lydia. I’m going to sleep now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.”    
  
“Goodnight, Stiles.”    
  
He hangs up and puts his phone to charge on his night stand before getting comfortable under the sheets. Stiles claims it’s the best sleep of all time and that's mainly because he dreams of Derek.    
  


On the other side of the preserve, Derek stands in front of his bedroom door that is slightly cracked open. He listens quietly to the sound of the last door clicking and locking and then walks down the stairs and makes his way to the kitchen. His stomach had been growling loudly with hunger since he got back from his walk about an hour ago. When he enters the kitchen, it doesn’t surprise him that there is no food for him. He doesn’t know why he expected it to be any different if there hasn't been anything for him for the past years. Derek has no choice but to grab a bowl of cereal. He could have cooked himself a better meal but it is late and he doesn’t want to wake anyone up.   
  
After pouring himself his cereal, he grabs his bowl and takes a seat at the kitchen table and eats his cereal quietly. The lights in the room are off but the bright glow from the waxing gibbous moon outside illuminates the kitchen enough for him to be able to see. His ‘dinner’ is going well with no interruptions until somebody steps into the kitchen and turns on the light, illuminating the room even more and showing his face.    
  
It was Laura who entered the room.    
  
Derek watches as she gasps and her eyes widen. Laura had obviously been too sleepy since she hadn’t scented or heard him before even entering the kitchen. Various emotions cross the girl’s face. Fear, shock, disgust. Derek doesn’t bother saying anything or even looking at her. He simply stands up and places his dish in the sink, not caring that more than half of the cereal was still in there. He keeps his head down as he walks past her and to the front door where he puts on his shoes and steps outside.    
  
The night is cold and all Derek is wearing is a light hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. He sits down on the porch steps and lets quiet sobs escape his body. Anger and self hatred flare up inside of him as he knows he is the reason for all of this. He is the reason all of this is happening to him. Everyday of his life he thinks about how different it would be if he hadn’t been with Kate. But everyday that he thinks about that, he also thinks about how different it would be if he wasn’t alive. Sure not being with Kate would mean his family would still love him. But it doesn’t mean that the depression or the suicidal thoughts won’t be there. Because as long as he is alive, it will always be there, dragging him down because he has no one to hold on to.    
  
Derek feels like he is drowning in a sea of self hatred. The thoughts in his head only sinking him further and further. He wants relief. He has a way of getting that relief that he craves, and that is with the help of a small sharp silver object. But that wasn’t a choice right now. Instead, Derek stands up and takes off running into the preserve. The harsh, cold winds sting his eyes and makes them water, adding on to the wetness that had already been there from his previous crying. His lungs burn with the need for more air, but he doesn’t care. The pain he feels helps Derek keep himself grounded.    
  
Derek’s legs are trembling and wobbling from overexhaustion. They eventually lose balance and give out and he tumbles and rolls down a hill. Branches on the ground pierce and cut his skin as he does so. When he reaches the end of the hill, Derek lays still on the freezing cold ground. Heart wrenching sobs escape him and shake his body. He begs at whatever gods are out there to take him and just relieve him from the pain he is feeling. He cries that he deserves to die because it was his fault his family almost did. A few minutes pass and Derek is shivering violently, his pulse slowing down and his breathing becoming more shallow. He tries to push himself up but doesn’t have enough strength. Derek feels himself become very dizzy and quickly after, loses consciousness.    
  
It is the next morning that Stiles is nodding his head along to the music that plays softly in his ears. Normally if he is having a small workout at his house he’ll blast his music but since he is at the preserve he feels like he needs to be more aware of the things around him. After all, Beacon Hills is known for having the most strangest things living in the preserve. Surprisingly, the morning weather is a lot warmer than it had been yesterday afternoon so he takes advantage of it to go out on an early walk with Luna.    
  
Luna stroll happily next to Stiles. Excited at knowing that she is going to receive two walks today. During the winter and fall times Stiles only walks the small puppy once because the temperatures were so cold. Those walks are usually more towards the afternoon when the sun has warmed the air up a bit. But since the day seems to be warmer than usual, he decided Luna would get two walks.

  
Stiles is very focused on his run and music playing in his ears that it startles the crap out of him when Luna begins barking loudly and pulls at her leash. Instinctively, he grabs on the leash tighter to prevent the young puppy from running off into the woods. Only god knows what could be out there.   
  
“Luna! Calm down! What has gotten into you?” He scolds.    
  
But of course, being the stubborn puppy she is, she doesn’t back down and only pulls harder at her leash. 

“Okay, calm down. Let’s go to where you’re dying to go. And I swear if it’s just a bone you found you will _not_ be getting a second walk today.”    
  
It is most definitely not a bone.

Luna had lead him to a body that is lying very still next to a large tree. Their body shows no signs that they are breathing and their skin is a shade of blue that does not indicate that they are okay. Stiles yanks his headphones out of his ears and rushes forward to the body. He immediately places his hand on the person’s neck and is relieved when he feels a light thumping against his fingers. The pulse is very slow but it is there.    
  
Stiles shuffles around for his phone and finally gets a hold of it. He thinks about calling 911 but he knows either way his dad will get informed about the call, so he decides to just call his dad instead.    
  
“Son? What’s wrong?” John asks as soon as he picks up. If it was any other time during the day, John wouldn’t have worried about his son calling him. But Stiles never calls or texts during his runs with Luna. So receiving a call from his son during his run, screams emergency to the Sheriff.   
  
“Dad! Luna and I found a body in the woods. They’re alive and don’t seem to have any injuries anywhere but they’re passed out.” Stiles yells into the phone while trying to make sure the person lying on the ground is still alive. 

He hears the sound of the keys to the cruiser jingle and seconds later rumbling of the engine and wailing of the sirens. Those simple sounds reassure and calm him knowing that his dad is on his way to help him.    
  
“Okay, i’m on my way. Can you identify who it is or at least describe to me what they look like?” John asks.    
  
Stiles presses his phone between his shoulder and ear to keep it from falling and reaches over to turn the body around. When he does so, he lets a loud gasp and Luna begins whining loudly.   
  
“Stiles, who is it?” John asks urgently.   
  
“Dad, it’s Derek.”   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUST READ! 
> 
> I want to clarify something. Because nobody in the pack knows about Derek. It also means Allison doesn’t know about Kate trying to kill the Hale family. Also, I worked on this quickly so I could get this chapter up as a christmas present for you guys. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! OR IF YOU CELEBRATE ANOTHER HOLIDAY, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!
> 
> also, if you wanna check out my instagram you can do so: @howlingsterek

  
Luna whines and licks at Derek’s face in hopes that he would wake up. But the man remains unconscious. Stiles, on the other hand, is near having a panic attack because Derek’s pulse seems to be slowing down by the minute and his skin is as cold as ice. It is a few minutes later that Stiles hears the familiar sound of his father’s cruiser approaching and he lets out a breath of relief.   
  
John steps out of his car and practically runs over to where his son is crouched by Derek’s body and a very upset Luna.  

“Is he okay?” He asks. 

Stiles shook his head. “He’s very cold and his pulse is too slow.”   
  
John stretches an arm out and feels Derek’s skin and is shocked by the coldness of it. He also takes a few seconds to examine the skin and notices that it is a few shades of blue and that alone is alarming. When he finally checks the man’s pulse, it confirms the theory he had building up in his mind. 

“Alright, based on what I can see, there is a high chance this is a case of hypothermia since he has no injuries that would indicate otherwise. We’re going to have to take him to Melissa so he can get looked over because I don’t think this can get healed at home. He has to have been out here the whole night last night because his skin is a bit blue as well as really cold and it’s quite warm right now.” The Sheriff explains as he stands back up. “Now, why don’t you help me put him in the car.”   
  
The teenager immediately stands up and begins helping his dad place Derek in the cruiser. Derek isn’t at all a light man. Despite the hoodie he is wearing the bulges of his muscles are still visible. Both Stiles and John aren’t muscular whatsoever and so trying to carry one who was a lot more difficult than they had anticipated. Once they finally had Derek settled in the backseat and Stiles sitting next to him, John gets into the car and begins driving towards the hospital which luckily isn’t that far from the preserve. 

  
He cranks up the heat all the way while Stiles places a blanket that he had found in the back seat over Derek. While he is fixing the blanket, something else catches his attention. Derek’s hoodie sleeve had risen a little, just enough for the bright red lines on his wrist to be seen. Stiles can’t help but let out a loud gasp which catches his dad’s attention.   
  
“What is it?” He asks with a concerned look on his face.   
  
Stiles can’t find the right words to say so instead he whips out his phone and takes a picture and sends it to him. He watches silently as his dad grabs his phone when it rings and opens the message. Different emotions cross over the man's face as if he can’t decide what to feel. Eventually he settles in feeling anger and fury.    
  
“I knew something was wrong with this family.” His dad mutters angrily and tosses his phone to the passenger seat.   
  
“We can’t take Derek to the hospital.” Stiles says suddenly, breaking the small silence that had settled between them.   
  
John’s eyes shoot up to the rear view mirror and gives Stiles a look that says ‘are you crazy’. “What? Why?”   
  
“Think about it, dad. His family left Derek out there all night and didn’t call you to report they were missing someone. If I hadn’t decided to take Luna out on a walk this morning we might have never found him. Or we would have found him during our afternoon walk but probably dead! Dad, they didn’t look for him. What makes you think they’re going to visit him in the hospital?”   
  
The Sheriff knows Stiles has a point but Derek needs medical attention. And he also knows that the Hales could possibly do something like not allowing Derek to get that look over he needs and just decide to take him home. That would definitely affect the man and would make Stiles angry. After thinking it through, John finally comes up with a decision. 

  
“Okay, fine. We’ll take him home and we’ll call Melissa and see if she can come look over him to make sure he’ll be alright.”   
  
Stiles nods and visibly relaxes in his seat. A few minutes of silence pass before John checks the rear view mirror again and notices that Stiles’ jaw is clenching and that he has an angry look on his face.    
  
“Son, you okay?” He asks worriedly.    
  
“I’m fine. I’m just not understanding how one just abandons their own child. I know if I were to go missing you would tear the whole town apart trying to find me. And then Derek is just lying there on the ground like he’s some kind of animal. What was his family doing? I know they wouldn’t have been able to notice it during the night since i’m assuming the house is quiet but what about in the morning? What about when they called him down for breakfast and he didn’t answer? Or when they checked his room and he wasn’t there?”   
  
“I really don’t know, Stiles. The only thing we can do right now is get Derek back to being healthy and maybe then we can find out what is going on.”    
  


The rest of the drive home none of the two say anything. Derek remains unconscious, he doesn’t even stir with all the movement. His conditions doesn’t seem to be getting better but it also didn’t seem to be getting worse. It worries Stiles a bit that their house is more further from the preserve. He just hopes that Derek doesn’t worsen while they arrive home. 

He tries to get his mind to think of other things but it’s only settled on what he discovered on Derek’s arms. The only thing he can do is come up with scenarios of what could be going on at Derek’s home. Stiles knows it has to be some sort of abuse because the man doesn’t look like the age to be in school therefore high school bullying was out of the question. 

The most obvious thing that can going on is abuse from his parents. For all he knows he could be getting abused at home. However there are no bruises or signs that support that but then again nobody ever really knows it’s happening until they see it. 

  
When they arrived home, it is once again a struggle getting Derek into the house. Eventually they manage to get him settled on the living room couch. Luckily they had decided to turn on their heater last night therefore the house is relatively warm. Stiles is currently running around the house trying to find the one very fluffy blanket they have as well as others and when he finds them he rushes back to Derek and practically makes him a burrito of blankets. He can hear his dad talking to Melissa on the phone in the kitchen, explaining to her what is going on and they need her. And that reassures him knowing help is going to be coming soon.  When he hears his dad hang up, he walks into the kitchen and begins preparing water to make a jug of hot chocolate.    
  
“Son, you can calm down. Melissa is going to be here any minute and will be able to help Derek.” The Sheriff tells his son, trying to get him to settle down because he just won’t stop moving around and fixing things.   
  
Stiles shakes his head, not even stopping to look at his dad. “No, I need to help him so he doesn’t get worse.”   
  
John sighs and places his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and spins him around. “You’ve done enough for now. I’m sure what you’ve done will help Melissa in getting him better.”   
  
Stiles nods and then both men perk up at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Stiles rushes to open the door so Melissa can come in. His rapid movement, however, startles Melissa at the door and makes her even more worried than she already is.   
  
“Stiles, are you alright?” She asks,   
concerned.   
  
“Yeah, sorry, I just want to know Derek will be okay.”   
He says while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

  
“Okay,” Melissa nods, “Why don’t we go check him out.”   
  
Stiles leads her to where Derek is lying down and he watches intently as Melissa grabs his wrist and places two fingers on it while looking at her watch. Her facial expression immediately gives away that Derek is worse than she had expected. She opens the bag she had brought with her and takes a out a syringe with a needle in it and another tiny bottle.   
  
“What is that?” Stiles asks, gesturing the to the tiny bottle.    
  
“It’s a warm intravenous salt water solution that I might have stolen from the hospital because I wasn’t sure how bad our patient would be. And i’m glad I did. His pulse is still relatively slow but this should help him out and raise his body temperature.” She explains while filling up the syringe and tapping out the air bubbles and injecting it into Derek’s arm. 

  
“So he’s going to be okay?”   
  
Melissa nods. “Yes, he’s going to be just fine. He should wake up soon, possibly within the next hour or two.”   
  
Stiles can’t help the huge grin that breaks out on his face. He feels immense relief knowing that Derek is going to be fine. Luna must’ve sensed the change of mood in the atmosphere because she immediately jumps onto Derek’s chest and curls herself into a small ball.    
  
Stiles walks Melissa out the door but not before giving her a long tight hug as a thank you for helping Derek. When he walks to the kitchen his finds his dad isn’t there. Probably having gone back up to his room to look over recent cases. He decides he’s going to make something for breakfast for him and his dad and a little extra incase Derek is hungry when he wakes up. 

He is cooking the bacon when the jingle of Luna’s collar gets louder as she approaches the kitchen. A chuckle makes his way out of his mouth when he sees her waiting patiently for him to drop a piece of bacon. 

“Sorry, baby, but I can’t give you this. I’ll feed you in a little bit.” 

Luna whines and goes back to her place on Derek’s chest. 

When he finishes he serves the breakfast onto two plates and leaves the rest in the pan but covers it so it can stay warm for Derek. He calls his dad down and they both sit and eat breakfast together. Afterwards when they finish, John reluctantly lets Stiles help him look over the cases. They sit there and discuss the crimes done as well as try to figure out if any of them are connected somehow. Now that both men know about the supernatural their first question is always, ‘is there another supernatural creature roaming around Beacon Hills?’ 

It is around noon when Derek finally wakes up while Stiles and John are both sitting at the table cracking cases. Both men startle when Luna starts barking loudly. Stiles immediately jumps out of his chair and rushes to the living room to shush her. The words, however, die in his mouth when he finds Derek awake and sitting up to look around the living room with scared eyes.   
  
“Where am I?” Derek asks, fear perfectly clear in his voice.    
  
Stiles refrains from moving closer and stays in the doorway since he wanted Derek to have some space. “Hey, Derek, it’s Stiles. Do you remember me?”   
  
Derek’s eyes look at him with a confused look for a few seconds before he finally seems to recognize him. “You’re the one I met in the woods right?”   
  
Stiles nods and moves to sit on the couch next to the one he was sitting on. “Yeah, you’re currently at my house if that’s what you wanted to know. Do you remember what happened?”   
  
Derek shakes his head. A pensive look crosses his face as if trying to recall anything that happened the night before but can’t. His gaze changes from the Stiles to the doorway and the teenager turns around to find his dad standing there.   
  
“I’m sorry for interrupting. My name is John. I’m Stiles’ dad and also the Sheriff of Beacon Hills,” John greets, “You said you don’t remember anything from last night?”   
  
“I remember having a bowl of cereal at home and after that it goes blank.”   
  
John lets out a sigh and takes a seat on the couch next to Stiles. He smiles fondly when he sees that Luna has already settled herself in Derek’s lap again. It seems that the small pup calmed Derek. The man looks more relaxed and he is rubbing his hand through her fur. Stiles is just glad someone can provide him comfort while in a strangers home. 

  
“Well, Derek, we don’t exactly know what happened either. Stiles was on a walk with Luna earlier when they found you passed out in the woods. He called me because your pulse was too slow and you weren’t responding. We brought you here and had one of our family friends come take care of you because you were suffering from hypothermia.” John explains.   
  
Derek sits there and processes what he has just been told. While doing so, he gets curious. “Why didn’t you guys take me to the hospital?”   
  
Stiles fidgets in his seat and then speaks up, voice a little small. “Um, it was sort of my idea that we bring you here instead of the hospital.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Derek, when I found you, there were no signs of anyone looking for you. I didn’t hear any footsteps or anyone calling your name. My dad also said that no one reported you missing.”   
  
Both Stiles and John watch as Derek’s expression changes from frightened and confused to one more broken and vulnerable.    
  
“I didn’t expect anyone to.” He tells them, while he rubs at his wrist.   
  
“I told my dad to bring you here because I had a feeling that if nobody looked for you. Nobody was going to visit you in the hospital either. And hospitals have a strict family only policy. I wasn’t going to be calm not being able to see if you were okay or not. I would’ve gone crazy.”   
  
John knows the answer to his next question since after all he was there when the Hale fire happened. Hell, he was the first one to arrive on scene. But he has to see what Derek’s answer will be.    
  
“Derek, do you have any family around?”   
  
Derek’s mouth opens once and then closes. A thoughtful look crosses his face before he opens his mouth once again and answers.    
  
“No.”   
  
John nods and notices that he is shivering. He isn’t sure if it was from being cold or because he had just realized something. He really hopes it is the former though. “I’m going to get some hot chocolate for you. Maybe it’ll warm you up a bit more,” He stands up and then looks back at Stiles, “Son, can I talk to you real quick.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Stiles stands up and follows his dad into the kitchen. He isn’t surprised when Luna doesn’t follow him like she usually does.    
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“He lied.” John states in a hushed voice.   
  
Stiles frowns. “What do you mean he lied?”   
  
“He said he has no family around. Stiles, his entire family is alive because they survived the fire.”   
  
“Are you even sure that man is Derek Hale?”   
  
“Yes. While I was at the station I took some time to look at his file and their identities match.”   
  
Stiles nods. “I don’t know if you caught it or not. But when I mentioned how nobody looked for him and he answered, I saw that he rubbed at his wrist. Dad, you remember how before when I was having a hard time with the nogitsune after effects and started self harming a bad way to get relief from it?”   
  
The Sheriff scoffs and looks at Stiles like he’s crazy. “Of course how could I forget?”   
  
Stiles dismissed him. “Not the point. You told me that I used to get lost in my head and would start rubbing at my wrist. What happened after?”   
  
John sighs deeply, not wanting to remember what his son had gone through about a year ago. “There would be new cuts on your arms the same day or the day after.”   
  
Stiles looks at his dad with worried eyes. “Dad, there is something going on with Derek and his family that’s hurting him so much. I just want to ask him and have him tell me what’s wrong.”   
  
John wraps his arms around Stiles and hugs him tightly. “I know you do, son. But you know that’s not the way to do it. You need get him to trust you. Become good friends with him and maybe he’ll trust you enough to answer when you ask. Or he’ll just tell you when he’s ready.”   
  
“How do you know I won’t lose him?”   
  
“Son, that poor kid has been going through this alone for the past five years. I’m sure he’ll be fine with somebody to help him.” His father reassures. 

  
Stiles knows it’s going to be difficult getting Derek to open up to him. Trust is something very important and trusting the wrong person could really devastate someone’s life. He hopes that Derek will one day at least trust him and if not him then his dad.  

He really wants to help Derek get better. But Stiles doesn’t want to him to feel like he’s a case that needs to be solved. He wants to actually become his friend and someone whom Derek can talk to whenever he is having a bad day. Stiles can tell by the way Derek acts that he feels lonely and like he has nobody. He still isn’t sure what exactly it is he is going to do to help Derek. 

However, he is sure of one thing. Derek can push him away, close himself off even more, not talk at all, not even trust him. But even then, Stiles isn’t going to let the man go.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here’s to another year of many more sterek fics to be written. Mine suck but I still do it, oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I might rewrite this one. i’m not sure now it turned out. Enjoy!

Derek sits on the warm comfortable couch and runs his fingers through Luna’s soft fur. The small puppy brings a feeling of comfort to him anytime she is around. He used to have a small puppy like Luna too. Lori, was like Derek’s best friend. She was with him in every situation. Whether he was sad, happy, or tired. Every day that he walked through the front door, she would be the first one to greet him. Werewolves and dogs weren’t supposed to get along. Derek always thought that Lori was a special puppy because she seemed to be the only dog that hadn’t been afraid of him or his family.

  
“I guess I really do have no family.” He whispers, his hands faltering and then picking back up when Luna lets out a whine.

  
The pack he was once a part of seemed more of like an enemy to him now. A looming threat. He doesn’t know when they might strike at him again. It was heartbreaking for Derek. He doesn’t even remember what it feels like to be loved and wanted by his pack. He doesn’t remember when was the last time his mother looked at him with eyes that weren’t clouded by hatred and betrayal. He doesn’t remember the last time he had an argument with Cora and Laura that had no real heat behind it. He doesn’t even remember when was the last time his father hugged him.

  
Derek feels agony knowing the house that was once filled with happy memories of him and his family is now filled with hateful ones. His friends Erica and Boyd both told him multiple times that he should get out of that shithole he called a home. Since clearly it was just hurting him more. Derek sometimes considered it but he couldn’t. The couple had also offered to take him in while he found a place of his own but Derek refused. He didn’t feel like burdening them with his own problems.

Derek did spend some time researching and coming up with an estimate of how much it would be if he were to get a place of his own. The cost was just simply too much. The small jobs he did here and there weren’t enough to keep him there for even a month. Along with the rent to pay came furniture and grocery expenses, water and electricity bills to pay, as well as taxes to pay. Derek couldn’t even get a job because nobody in town wanted to hire him. Word had got out that it had been him who had apparently “helped” in planning and starting the fire and now the people refuse to help him.

  
It hurts Derek more than he shows, though he has gotten good at hiding his feelings. Having a family who doesn’t help him and doesn’t want him anymore hurt. But knowing that people of the town who are strangers to him and don’t know him all that well also don’t want him, is worse. But something deep inside him tells him he deserves it. That he deserves it for everything he did.

Derek is brought back from his thoughts when Stiles reappears in the doorway of the living room, walking with careful steps to not spill any of the contents in the mug.  
  
“Hey, sorry,” Stiles says, “Here’s some hot chocolate. It might be too hot for your liking. I’m not sure how hot you like your hot chocolate. ”   
  
Derek grabs the mug that Stiles hands him and takes a sip of the drink. He holds back a moan when the warm liquid makes its way down his throat and settles in his stomach. He can feel his body practically thanking him for finally feeding it something warm. Derek looks back up at Stiles and sends him a small smile. “No it’s fine, thank you.”   
  
Stiles beams and sits back down in his previous spot on the couch. “No problem. We need to make sure your body temperature is really back to normal.”   
  
A comfortable silence settles between the two men. Derek switches from drinking his hot chocolate and petting Luna while Stiles sits and rapidly taps away on his phone. Eventually Stiles puts his phone down and breaks the silence.

  
“Luna hasn’t left your side this whole time.” He points out.

  
The small puppy perks up at hearing her name being mentioned and pressed closer to Derek’s frame. His lips quirk up into a near smile and he runs his fingers once again through her fur.

“Is she like this with other people as well?” Derek asks, looking at him instead of Luna.

  
Stiles chuckles and shakes his head. “No. The only other person who she acts this way with is my buddy Scott. She usually just stays in my room until whatever visitor we have over leaves.”   
  
Derek hums and looks around the living room. He notices there aren’t many pictures of the family on the walls or anywhere else. Most of them seem to be of other people, probably friends or other family. He can see one of Stiles standing with another kid that has a visibly uneven jaw. They’re both beaming at the camera and have big fluffy coats on since it was snowy outside.  

It is a cozy living room overall. The room isn’t overly exaggerated in decoration but isn’t lacking either. There is a large blanket thrown over the arm of the couch that he is leaning on. There are also a few throw pillows sitting on both couches. A coffee table sits in the middle of the the room with evidence of previous snacks and many papers on it. Laid out underneath the table is a large brown rug that provides a soft surface for the hardwood floors that run throughout the house.  
  
“Where is your bathroom?” Derek asks when he’s done looking over the living room.

  
Stiles points to the hallway beside him. “Down the hall, first door to your right.”   
  
Derek gently places his mug down on one of the coasters on the coffee table and then moves Luna to the cushion next to him, chuckling when she lets out a small whine. When he makes an attempt to get up, he fails. His knees had wobbled and he fell back down onto the couch.   
  
Stiles immediately gets to his feet and rushes to him. “Woah! Hey, take it slow. Your body literally just recovered from nearly freezing to the death.”   
  
“I’m fine. I think I just got up to fast.” Derek reassures.   
  
The man gets up again, this time slowly, and makes his way to the bathroom. When he reaches it, he shuts the door behind him and then leans against it. Derek closes his eyes tightly to push back the tears that are nearly pouring out of his eyes. He also squeezes his hands into fists to ignore the itching he has to have a blade in his hand. The urges were bad last night but right now they are worse.

  
Derek slides down the door and brings his knees up to his chest and arms around them. The need to harm himself is too strong that simply clenching his fists isn’t doing it. But he knows it was wrong to look through Stiles’ stuff just to find something to please his needs. So he sits there on the floor of basically a strangers bathroom crying, covering his mouth with his hands to muffle the sobs as much as he can.

Stiles quietly stands up from his seat on the couch and walks with slow steps to the bathroom. He stands outside the door and can hear the sound of Derek’s muffled sobs. Stiles’ heart breaks and wants badly to knock on the door and comfort Derek but he knows what the man needs right now is space. He turns around to walk back and sees his dad standing in the living room.

“Is he okay?” John asks, a frown set on his face.

”I don’t think so,” Stiles replies while stepping away from the bathroom door, “I can hear him crying but I wanna give him some space right now.”

John nods.  “That sounds like a good idea. I think he’s a little overwhelmed right now. I have a feeling he just came to the realization that he really doesn’t have family at all and it’s taking a toll on him. Just give him some space for now and he’ll come out when he’s ready.”   


“Are you gonna go to the station today?” Stiles asks, gesturing to his uniform.   


John sighs. “I really wish I wasn’t but being the Sheriff doesn’t allow that. I’ll be home around ten and don’t worry about dinner, i’ll bring something after work.”

“No it’s fine, I was planning on making spaghetti bolognese,” Stiles says as he steps forward to give his dad a brief hug, “I’ll see you later, pops. Also, I don’t know if Derek will want to go somewhere but i’ll let you know if we do. Be safe and no eating donuts!”

“Okay, son, keep me updated on him. And yeah yeah. I know.” The Sheriff mutters as he walks out of the house.”

Stiles lets out a huff and walks back to the kitchen to wash up the dishes that had been used. He also takes the time to send a quick text off to the rest of the pack letting them know he is going to be busy the whole day.

Afterwards he walk out and grabs the dog food from the garage and pours some into Luna’s food bowl as well as fill up her water bowl. The puppy immediately smells her food and rushed over and begins gobbling down her breakfast.

It’s around twenty minutes later that Derek finally steps out of the bathroom. His eyes are red rimmed and he has slight tear tracks on his cheeks but he doesn’t seem to care. He sits down on the couch and wrapped himself in the blanket. Almost using it as like a shield from everything. The hot chocolate isn’t as warm as it was before but he still gulps the whole thing down.

When Stiles enters the living room he sends Derek a small smile. “Would you like something for breakfast? I made eggs and bacon. I could heat some up for you if you’re hungry.”

Derek nods tentatively. “Yes, please.”

“Okay, Luna is currently eating right now but I promise you once she’s finished she’ll come running to you. I swear every time she runs up to you it’s the fastest i’ll see her run.” Stiles admits. He feels a bit of happiness when Derek lets out small laugh. He also finds that he likes that sound.

Stiles hears back to the kitchen and transfers the food from the pan onto the plate and heats it in the microwave. It was still moderately warm but not warm enough to where it’s good. While it heats up he takes the time to pour Derek a glass of orange juice so he doesn’t choke on his food.

When he walks back to the living room, he really isn’t surprised to see Luna glued back onto Derek’s side. He simply shakes his head and huffs fondly.

“Here’s your food. I brought you orange juice because we ran out of hot chocolate and I don’t you choking on your food.” He says as he places the cup and plate down on the table.

“Thank you.” Derek mumbles before digging in.

“So, um, I was wondering, are you going to go back home after this? Or do you want to stay here?” Stiles asks in a quiet, nervous voice.

Derek sets his fork down and wipes mouth before speaking. “I- I can go home. I don’t want to bother you and your dad anymore. You guys have already done more than enough.”

Stiles looks at Derek and can automatically see that he is saying something but his eyes are saying something else. “Derek, if you were a bother to us we wouldn’t have helped you. Look, I don’t mean to freak you out, but I have lived with my dad for years and he’s the Sheriff. I can tell when a person is lying and when they are saying one thing but mean something else. You said you can go home but I can see that you don’t want to.”

Derek remains silent and wraps the blanket tighter around him. “Can I stay here?”

Stiles nods. “Yes, of course you can. I think Luna will be excited to know you won’t be leaving. We can go to the store and buy you some clothes after you’re done eating. I don’t really have anything for you and I know you don’t want to go home.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t want you to spend money on me. I’ll do with these clothes.”

“Derek, it’s fine. I need to pick up groceries for dinner later tonight anyway. And i’m running low on food for Luna too. I also don’t want you to stay in those clothes any longer. They’re a day old and are probably dirty from where you were laying on the ground.”

Derek’s shoulders drop and he lets out a sigh like he has finally caved in. “Okay, thank you.”

Stiles stands up and goes to the kitchen to grab his phone so he can call his dad. The phone rings for a few seconds before his father's voice comes through.

“Stiles?”

“Hey, dad, I was just calling to let you know that Derek and I are going out. We’re going to buy him a change of clothes since I told him he could stay over tonight. Is that alright with you?”

“Yes of course. I doubt he wants to go back to his home right now.”

“Alright, thanks dad. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, son, love you.”

“Love you, too, dad.”

Stiles ends the call and heads back to the living room. He sees that Derek’s plate and cup are empty and takes them to kitchen where he dumps them in the sink. He decides he’ll wash them later after dinner.

“Okay why don’t we head out now. It’s nearing two and I don’t wanna take so long in the store because then it’ll get too cold for Stiles’ liking.”

Derek nods and stands up. “You’re not a big fan of the cold are you?”

“Nope. I hate it, despise it. But I also hate summer.” Stiles admits.

“So then what season do you like?”

“I like fall. There’s no allergies and bugs coming out. There’s not a lot of rain and heat. Just perfect cool weather.”

“I don’t know why i’m not surprised.”

Stiles chuckles and grabs his keyes from the tray on the front table and gestures for Derek to walk out first. He does feel a little bad that he’ll have to drive him around in a really old jeep. But no matter what he just won’t give up his baby.

“This is a really old jeep. I don’t see many of these around anymore.” Derek comments as he buckles himself.

“Yup. Kinda awesome isn’t it?”

Derek doesn’t answer and shakes his head but his face has sports a smile. The drive to the store isn’t bad. Most people are at work at this hour meaning there’s not a lot of traffic. It won’t be until six that it picks up. Stiles hopes they’ll be out before then but he has a feeling they most likely won’t.

When they arrive, the store is surprisingly pretty empty considering the holidays are almost near. Usually during this the time it’s packed with people buying christmas presents or things they’ll need for christmas dinner. They head straight to the clothing section so Derek can pick out some clothes. In the end they have a pair of jeans and a long sleeve maroon thumb hole henley along with a packet of underwear and socks so he can shower.

For groceries Stiles gets ingredients he needs for to make spaghetti bolognese and some brownies for dessert. He also chooses some snacks to snack on since he finished his last week. Lastly, he grabs Luna’s food and a chew toy because he can’t resist spoiling his little girl.

By the time they pay for the groceries and are walking out of the store, it’s four-thirty in the afternoon. This was the reason he hates going shopping of any sort because it always took up so much time of the day.

They stop once on the way back to Stiles’ house and that is to grab a cup of coffee for himself, Derek and his dad. He also bought him and Derek a chocolate chip cookie but not for his dad.

“Why didn’t you get your dad a cookie?” Derek asks when they’re back in the car.

“Because my dad is on a strict diet. I’m trying to keep my old man alive for as long as I can. That means eating all of his greens and absolutely no foods that will mess up anything in his body.” Stiles informs.

“Maybe you should think about following that diet too.”

Stiles squawks and flails around in the car. “Are you calling me fat?”

Derek chuckles. “No but I saw the amount of snacks you threw into the basket and none of it looked remotely healthy.”

“I don’t think I like you very much anymore.” Stiles says while glaring at him.

Derek grins and takes a bite of his cookie.

Both men eventually make it back by five, almost five-thirty, and put all groceries away except for the things Stiles needs. He makes the spaghetti while Derek goes to the bathroom and takes a shower.  Stiles also takes the chance to wash Derek’s sweatpants and hoodie, otherwise the man would be sleeping in dirty clothes. He sets the clothes outside the door so Derek could just open the door and grab them. When he comes out the spaghetti is ready and the brownies are baking in the oven.

  
“We can go ahead and eat unless you want to wait for my dad to come home. He should be here in a few minutes.” Stiles says once Derek is in the living room.

“No, let's wait for your dad.” Derek replies as he takes a seat on the couch closest to the hallway. It’s only a few seconds later that Luna jumps on his lap and doesn’t look like she’s going to move any time soon.

“I hate that my dog loves you more than me.” Stiles grumbles.

The older man turns and gives Stiles a grin, similar to the one he had given him in the car. It makes Stiles feel some type of way but he pushes it down because knows it’s not the right time and place.

John gets home a few minutes later and all three men sit at the dining table and have dinner. Surprisingly he actually talks about a few cases he is working on at the station. Both him and Stiles are shocked when Derek gives them good advice about what to look for in some of them. And Stiles just knows that it won’t be long now before his dad offers Derek a position at the station.

After dinner, Stiles immediately gets up and goes to wash the dishes but John waves him off saying he could do it. So, instead he decides he’ll let Luna go out in the backyard to do her business and run around a bit since she didn’t get her second walk of the day.

“She seems really hyper when it’s late at night.” Derek says, announcing his presence which sends Stiles almost five feet in the air.

“Jesus! What are you? A ninja? I don’t understand how you’re so quiet. And yes she does. Hopefully she won’t be this hyper when she’s older.”

Derek just hums and heads back inside. Stiles following a few minutes later. He joins his dad and Derek where they are seated watching a baseball game. When he sneaks a glance at Derek, he can see the man is fidgeting a little. As if he something’s about to happen but he doesn’t want it too. Stiles lets go of Luna who is sitting in his lap and watches her jump onto Derek’s lap. He feels relieved when he sees the man relax a little.

Stiles stands and walks to the kitchen and opens the cabinet where they keep all of their medicine. He lets out a groan when he grabs his adderall bottle and sees that it’s empty. He has no choice than to go refill his prescription.

“Hey, dad, do you know if Melissa is still on shift?” He calls out.

“Yeah, she’s working all night. Why?” John yells back.

“I’m out of adderall and i’m gonna go crazy if I don’t get any. I’ll be right back.”

“Alright, son, be careful.”

Stiles grabs the bottle and takes it with him out the door. He gets into his jeep and when he turns it on the first thing he notices is that his tank is almost empty. He groans because he knows that if he doesn’t fill it up now, he’ll forget about it tomorrow and won’t remember until his jeep abandons him in the middle of nowhere.

With that, he sets off for the hospital. Usually Stiles goes to the pharmacy closer to his house. But given it’s nearing ten o’clock, the pharmacy will most likely be closed and won’t be able to get a refill until tomorrow. On the other hand, if he goes to Melissa, he knows she’ll be able to get him a refill.

He parks his jeep in the emergency entrance and walks in. It’s the only way he’ll avoid all of the hassle of trying to get to Melissa when he can just meet her at the emergency ward. The nurse immediately spots him and walks over to him with a smile.

“Forgot to get your refill?”

Stiles frowns. “How did you know?”

“Well you’re not running in here crying and frantically screaming so i’m assuming both your dad and Derek are okay. Oh and you’re holding the bottle in your hand.”

“Oh right.”

Melissa chuckles. “Here give me the bottle and i’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Stiles stands there awkwardly waiting for her to come back. The emergency room seem to be pretty calm and uneventful which is unusual for Beacon Hills. It’s usually filled with people dying because of animal attacks. Stiles would feel concerned about it but he just wants to think things can be normal for once.

His observing is cut when Melissa reappears back in front of him with the bottle full of adderall.

“Next time don’t forget okay? You’re lucky I had an overnight shift today.”

Stiles leans in and gives her a grateful hug. “Thanks, Mama McCall. You’re the best.”

“Have a good night, Stiles.”

With that, he gets back into his jeep and takes off towards the gas station. Stiles hums along to a song playing on his radio as he pulls up to the gas station —that’s how he knows he needs to take his adderall asap—and turns the engine off and hops out of the car. Stiles takes out his wallet and get out his card to pay for the gas. He grimaces at how high the price is for gasoline.  
  
“Seriously, I need gas just to get me from point A to point B. It shouldn’t cost this much.” He mutters underneath his breath.   
  
Stiles stands there and waits for his jeep to fill up. Cautiously looking around for anything suspicious. It’s become a habit since there were animals attacking them left and right. While looking round, he is startled by a loud female voice yelling ‘food’ and running towards a car. When two other people walk by he manages to recognize one of them.   
  
Talia Hale.   
  
Despite the distance between him and the family, Stiles can still hear their conversation clearly. He can’t help the rage that bubbles up in veins when he hears both Talia and Robert talk about Derek yet neither of them sounding worried that their son hasn’t called or seen them.   
  
‘He probably went on one of his usual little walks in the preserve.’ Robert dismisses.

  
His anger only increases when he hears the voice again from the car.   
  
‘I CAN HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT BASTARD’   
  
He nearly runs over to the both adults and slaps them because none of them say anything about their daughter calling her brother a bastard.   
  
Stiles roughly pulls out the pump from Roscoe and angrily drives home. He can’t help but punch the steering wheel in fury. He knows he should try and contain the anger he feels before arriving home but he just can’t. When he arrives home he walks in and slams the door behind him which startle both his dad and Derek.   
  
“Son?” John asks from where he stands in the doorway.

  
“Those fucking bastards what is wrong with them! How could they! How are they just going to go on with their fucking day like nothing is wrong!” Stiles yells. His hands are clenching and unclenching and he needs something to do with them. So the first thing he does is turn around and punches the wall.

  
“Stiles! You will calm down right now and tell me what happened!” John commands.   
  
The teenager laughs humorlessly. “I was just minding my own business while pumping gas into my jeep when all of a sudden I get scared by a girl running past yelling ‘food’. It was weird and I would’ve started laughing until two other people walked by. Wanna guess who? Talia and Robert Hale.”   
  
Stiles flickers his gaze to Derek who had stepped beside the Sheriff and catches him flinch at their names.   
  
“It made me mad at the fact that they’re out freaking shopping while their son nearly died from hypothermia! They’re out acting as if they don’t have another child. But wanna know what really made me mad?”   
  
Stiles is practically vibrating with rage and fury.   
  
“Stiles-” Derek tries but Stiles cuts him off by yelling again.   
  
“The younger girl that i’m assuming is Cora, yelled out ‘I hear you talking about that bastard’ when Talia and Robert were talking about Derek! And neither of them said anything about the fact that she called her brother a bastard! And it wasn’t in a playful manner either. She actually seemed mad.”   
  
“Stiles-” Derek tries again.   
  
“You know how bad I-”   
  
“Stiles!” Derek yells out causing both John and Stiles to jump and look at him. “Your hands.”   
  
When Stiles looks down, his hands are glowing a bright blue. He lets out a loud gasp and looks back up at Derek and his dad.   
  
“What the hell is this? Why is there a light coming out from my freaking hands?”   
  
“It’s magic.” Derek answers.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles paces back and forth on the living room floor. His feet leave tracks of where exactly he is moving. He knows the sounds could possibly be irritating Derek but at this moment he didn’t care about that even if he is a guest in his house. Stiles’ hands are still shaking vigorously and shoves them into his pockets to possibly stop them from shaking so much. He can hear the sound of Derek’s footsteps getting closer to him and he looks up when he feels his firm hands on his shoulders.   
  
“Stiles, you need to calm down.” He says.   
  
“Calm down?! Did you not just see my freaking hands glowing blue?” Stiles exclaims.   
  
Derek nods because he was the one who pointed it out. He himself is also freaking out a bit because he knows exactly what Stiles is but he has never actually seen one in real life, only hear about it. A spark was something rare. One can only become a spark if it is inherited by their mother or father. The magic inside a spark can either be triggered, like in Stiles’ case, or it will show when the person is at least eighteen years of age.   
  
“I did. I have an idea of what you may be but I could be wrong.” Derek explains.   
  
Stiles’ brows furrow. “What do you mean?”   
  
Derek sighs. “I have this feeling you may know about what i’m talking about. The supernatural?”   
  
The teenager frowns again and then beams. “Yeah! My best buddy, Scott, is a werewolf. I’m not a werewolf am I? I’ve never seen Scott’s hands glow. I’ve only seen his eyes glow.”   
  
That shocked Derke quite a bit. He wasn’t expecting him to actually know anyone who is supernatural. However, it does bring a little relief to the man because that means he won’t have to go through the long process of trying to explain everything there is to know of the supernatural from all of the creatures he knows about plus others that he doesn’t know so much and then into another explaination about why it isn’t known about which leads to the talk about the hunters who hunt them     
  
“Okay. Yeah, you’re obviously not a werewolf. I think you’re a spark. A spark is someone who can work with magic. I know someone who may be able to explain everything about this.”   
  
“Really? Are they some kind of supernatural specialist?”   
  
“No. He’s a veterinarian.”   
  
“A veterinarian?!” Stiles sputters, “Derek, I need someone who actually knows about this. Not a doctor for animals!”   
  
Derek sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Stiles, he does know about the supernatural. I think he probably knows more than any of us will ever know.”   
  
It is then that Stiles freezes. “Wait, I think I may know who you’re talking about. Is it Deaton? Alan Deaton? The dude who works at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic?”   
  
“Yeah, how do you know him?”   
  
“Scott works with him at his clinic. He wants to become a veterinarian himself so he works with him so he can learn a bit. He was also the one who helped with a lot of the bad guys we’ve faced.”   
  
The Sheriff, who is standing in the doorway, cleared his throat to get Stiles’ and Derek’s attention. “Alright since you both know someone who can explain this to us. Why don’t we head over to him.”   
  
Stiles nods. “Yeah, I think that sounds like a great idea.”   
  
Stiles, Derek, and John all head out to the jeep since the Sheriff doesn’t feel like placing Derek in the backseat of his cruiser while conscious and make the man feel uncomfortable. The ride to the clinic is quiet and long. The only sounds are the soft hums of the music from the radio and of the engine.

Stiles sits quietly in his seat while looking at hands, wondering if they’d glow again. He has an idea that they might have just glowed from the anger he bad been feeling. And although he isn’t entirely sure, he wishes they won’t start glowing because he knows there could be hunters around and he doesn’t feel like dying tonight.

  
Derek, who is sitting in the seat behind Stiles, rests his head on the window and closes his eyes. It begins to sink in that he actually feels calm and not full of anxiety how he usually feels at his house. He feels at home. Like he can spend days with Stiles and the Sheriff and never get tired. While at his actual home, he always feels the need to run some place else. He feels left out and unwanted. He doesn’t feel the warmth and love that the Stilinski's naturally radiate off of each other. The same feeling that makes Derek feel safe and at home. And he desperately wishes to feel that way forever.

  
When the Animal Clinic comes into view, the three men can see that the lights in the clinic were still thankfully on. Meaning Doctor Deaton is still in there and they will be able to hopefully get answers to what is happening to Stiles. The three of them step out of the jeep and walk towards the door and go inside. Stiles and John are in front of Derek so they are the first to go through the gate.   
Both men turned around and looked at him. Derek finds himself shocked when sees that he can walk through the gate without any problem. Yes he did push his wolf away but thought there would be some things that he still wouldn’t be able to do.

  
“Derek, are you okay?” Stiles asks worriedly.   
  
“Yeah, i’m fine. Don’t worry.” Derek responds.

  
“Derek.” Deaton greets.   
  
“How exactly do you two know each other?” Stiles asks when they’re all standing around the metal examining table.   
  
“I was an emissary for the Hale pack.” Deaton explains.   
  
“Woah, wait. Derek, does that mean you’re a werewolf or something?”   
  
Derek stands there, his feet shuffling nervously. He technically isn’t a werewolf given that he pushed it away and can’t shift anymore. But it’s still a part of him deep down because he lived like that for a long time. He was born a werewolf and it’s in his genes. Pushing away his wolf doesn’t change that. So rather than lying to not just them but himself, he says the truth.

  
“Yeah, i’m a werewolf,” He then directs his gaze at Deaton, “Why exactly did you stop being our pack’s emissary?”   
  
Deaton looks at Derek in the eyes and doesn’t break eye contact as he speaks. “I don’t help packs that exclude others. A pack is a family. No one should be left to fend for themselves in a pack.”   
  
“Derek, what is he talking about?” Stiles asks.   
  
“Nothing. Anyway, we’re here for Stiles. He was going on an angry feud about my- about the rest of the Hales and then his hands started glowing a blue light. I told him it was magic, a spark, but I wanted you to confirm what it really was.” Derek explains.   
  
Deaton lets out a surprised sound and excuses himself while he goes back to his office before returning back with pictures in his hand. He carefully spreads them out the pictures on the metal examining table and lets everyone have a look.   
  
“These are pictures of various sparks that i’ve encountered. Is this similar to what happened to Mr. Stilinski?”

“Yeah.” Stiles confirms.

Deaton nods. “Depending on what the spark wants to do, a different colored light will glow from their hands. Almost like a warlock but not exactly. You said Stiles was feeling angry when this happened correct?”  
  
“Yes.” Derek answers.   
  
“Because Stiles isn’t eighteen yet, though he will be soon, i’m going to say it was his anger that triggered it. I know you must of been angry before and nothing has happened. Which leads me to believe that you were really angry today.” Deaton says, looking at Stiles for confirmation.

  
“I uh- yeah I was pretty angry.” The teenager admits sheepishly.

  
“Did anything else happen?”   
  
Stiles frowns in concentration. “I punched the wall and made a hole in it. I don’t know about you guys but i’m pretty sure I have no muscle whatsoever on my body so I don’t know how I managed to make a hole in the wall.”   
  
Derek and John chuckle at that and immediately stop when Stiles directs a glare at them.   


“That’s another thing your spark was doing. When a person gets angry, they get this surge of energy and feel like hitting something or the person if they’re arguing with someone. In your case, you got the surge of energy and managed to break the wall. You’re lucky Derek pointed it out before it got worse.”  
  
“What do you mean before it got worse?” A look of panic crosses his face.   
  
“You don’t have any control over your spark yet. If you were to not have stopped you could’ve caused something in your house to break or harmed either Derek or your dad. I heard of a spark who once caused all of the windows in their house to shatter completely because of their uncontrolled magic.” The vet explains.

  
Stiles looks down at his hands and frowns at them. “Is there a way I can control my magic?”   
  
“Yes, there are books you can read that will teach you how to control it. Most magic is based on belief. If you think about it, it sounds fairly easy. But you will find that it’s not. Magic requires very deep thinking and strong belief. Most sparks begin training their magic by trying to light a candle. It easy to imagine a lit candle. But just seeing a lit candle won’t work with magic. You have to be able to imagine the flame flickering and what it looks like, imagine the feel of the warmth from the flame.”   
  
“Do you by any chance have any books that could help me? I don’t know where else I could get those books from.” Stiles asks since he knows the local library won’t have books over real magic. Though he does live in Beacon Hills so he wouldn’t be surprised if he did find some.   
  
“I do. I’ll be right back.” Deaton excuses himself once again and heads back to his office.   
  
Stiles turns around and looks at Derek and his dad. “Well, I guess i’m magical.” He shrugs.   
  
“I always knew you were something, kiddo.” John says proudly.   
  
“Did you know that I was a spark all this time?”   
  
John chuckles. “No, I would’ve told you by now. I just knew there was no chance that my son would be just human while being in a pack and constantly saving them.”   
  
Derek ignores John stating Stiles is in a pack, deciding he would ask later, and instead says, “I have some books too that could help you as well.”   
  
Stiles looks at him and beams. “Really?”   
  
“Yeah, they’re in a vault. We’d could go tomorrow if you want.”   
  
“Please!”   
  
Deaton comes back to the room with a handful of books and sets them all down on the table. “These books all contain the same information. Some of them just include more details about the information than others. I would say read one and if it doesn’t work read another one but knowing you you’re probably going to try to read these all at the same time.”   
  
Stiles blushes. “Um, sorry?”   
  
“Don’t worry. Maybe it will help you learn a bit quicker. If you have any questions i’m here to answer them.”   
  
The three men thank Deaton and head out the clinic. The veterinarian, however, stops them before they can actually walk out.   
  
“Hey, Derek, I know what you did. It’s not good for your body to go through such a change,” Deaton states as he  throws a vial at Derek and the man catches it, “That will help. I was waiting until you had an anchor to give that to you. You have one now. Drink that on the next full moon and it will help you.”   
  
Derek stares down at the yellow liquid in his hand. “What if I don’t want to?”   
  
“You have to, Derek. You’re lucky you’re still here. Most people don’t survive such a drastic change. You have to go back, Derek. Not for us but for you. I can’t force you to do it. But i’m giving you my advice and am telling you to do it for your own sake.”   
  
A few seconds of silence pass between them before Derek says something.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
The ride back home is also a silent one. Stiles sits clutching the rest of the books between his feet while he flips through the pages of the on his hand. Derek actually dozes off and is awoken when he feels the jeep coming to a stop and slowing down before shutting off.

  
Derek sighs and unbuckles his seatbelt before stepping out of the car. There he stretches out and groans as his joints pop. Once they enter the house, Stiles proceeds to lead Derek upstairs and to his room. He yells out a goodnight to his dad and then shuts his bedroom door. Stiles turns around to find Derek awkwardly standing in the middle of his room.   
  
“So we don’t exactly have a guest room because the only empty room we have is being used as storage. Are you fine with sleeping here?” Stiles asks as he places the stack of books down in a corner of his room.   
  
“Yeah, this is fine.”   
  
“You can take the bed. I’ll take the floor.” Stiles says before walking to his bathroom with a change of clothes.   
  
When he walks out he’s in his pajamas and Derek isn’t standing in the middle of his room but sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the vial Deaton had given him. Stiles puts his clothes in the hamper next to the dresser and walks to turn on the lamps on the right side of the bed and turning off the ceiling light before he walks over to sit down next to Derek.   
  
“Hey, are you okay?” He asks, his voice low.   
  
Derek shakes his head. “Not really.”   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
  
Derek let out a sigh and clutched the vial tighter in his hand.   
  
“You know what happened a few years ago to my house right?”   
  
Stiles nods. “Yeah, someone tried to burn it down while your family was inside.”   
  
“Her name was Kate Argent. She was the women who tried to burn down my house and kill my family. I met her when I was in high school. My girlfriend had died a few months before. Kate was the first one who showed interest in me for a long time. I thought I was lucky that a beautiful woman like her liked me. We dated for a bit. We went out on dates and had sex like any other normal couple. At first the sex was great, but then,” Derek cuts himself off and pushes back the tears that try to escape, “But then she was hurting me. If I didn’t do what she said she would beat me. Sometimes she would grab a knife and cut me just for her own pleasure. She would carve things into my skin, I never knew what they were though because I couldn’t see. She thought just because I could heal it would be fine since nobody would ever know. I was so foolish and stupid thinking she actually loved me because I told her about everything. I told her about my family and us being werewolves and how we could saved or killed. And then a few days after I told her, she tried to burn them.”   
  
Stiles hears that moment Derek breaks and he immediately wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly as he sobs.   
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Derek.” Stiles assures.   
  
Derek ignores his comment and continues talking.   
  
“When my family found out that I had been with Kate and that she was the one who tried to burn them they got angry. My younger sister Cora attacked me that night. I didn’t stop her because I knew I deserved it. I think I blacked out because when I woke up I was in my room. That’s basically how my family disowned me. I was no longer called for family dinner. I was no longer taken on our yearly family vacation. I was left on my own. They didn’t feed me, they didn’t buy me stuff like clothes or hygiene products.”   
  
“Derek-“   
  
“If I had to buy something I had to walk to the store because they would hide their keys at night and I don’t have a can of my own. One night I got so angry at myself that I just decided I would push away my wolf.“   
  
Stiles gasps at that. He’s never heard of anyone pushing away their wolf. Only losing their powers because of medical reasons or in times of emergency.

  
“At first it was hard. I was constantly getting sick but eventually I got through it. Now I can no longer shift or do anything. I’m basically a human. I remember one night I just broke down completely. I couldn’t take it anymore knowing it was fault. There was a packet of blades in my bathroom that were replacement for my razor. I took one of them out and started cutting myself. It stung a lot but I realized I liked the feeling of it. Once I had done it I couldn’t stop.”   
  
Derek takes a deep breath and rolls his sleeves up and shows Stiles all of his scars.   
  
“I’m pretty sure there were multiple times I would black out from how much I would do it. My friends, Erica and Boyd, would get me to try and stop but I just couldn’t. I still can’t stop. I also gave up on eating for about a month. I thought maybe i’d let myself die a slow death to please my family. But then Boyd noticed and yelled at me and started forcing me to eat. I remember screaming and crying because I just didn’t want to eat anymore.”   
  
“For the first few weeks I thought maybe my family was just angry and would realize it wasn’t really my fault even though it was and would get over it. But then they would forget my birthday. There was never presents for me underneath the tree during christmas. It’s like I didn’t exist to them anymore. For my birthday i’d go to this bakery and would buy myself a muffin and a candle and would sing happy birthday to myself. For christmas I bought myself a little christmas tree and would wrap stuff from my room just so I could open them in the morning. I was so alone, Stiles. I only had Erica and Boyd.”   
  
“But now you have me and my dad, Derek. Us Stilinski's are like barnacles, we don’t let go. We’re here for you. If you ever need help or someone to talk we’re here.”   
  
Derek presses himself closer to Stiles and lets himself cry. He feels a sense of safety wash over him the moment Stiles squeezes his arms tighter around him. Almost as if he is trying to protect him from something. When they pull away, Stiles hands Derek a tissue to wipe away his tears.   
  
“Derek, is that what Deaton meant when he gave you the vial? What he said to you?”   
  
Derek nods and clears his throat. “Yeah, pushing away your wolf is dangerous. It could kill you. Just because it didn’t kill me right away doesn’t mean it won’t kill me in the future. He gave me this to get my wolf back.”

  
“Are you going to do it?” Stiles asks.

  
“I don’t want to. I don’t think i’m ready to bring back something I pushed away for so long and just accept it. I’ve hated that part of me for years now and I don’t know if i’ll be able to do it.”   
  
Stiles grabs Derek’s hand between his and squeezes it. “I think you can do it. You have an anchor now. I’ll be here to help you. If you can’t love your wolf, i’ll help you. I’ve seen what Scott can do as a bitten wolf. I want to see you. I want to see what you can do and what you look like as a born wolf.”   
  
“You’d probably hate me.” Derek whispers.   
  
“Derek, i’m not going to hate you for being who you are. Whether you have red eyes, blue eyes, or yellow eyes. Plus, I just found out i’m a spark, someone who has magic. We’re both supernatural, it wouldn’t be right for me to hate you if we’re basically the same.”   
  
“How are you so sure that you won’t hate me?”   
  
“I’ve only ever hated a few people in my life. Jackson, a douche who bullied me in high school. He’s less of a douche now but I still hate him. Kate because she’s just pure evil and if I could torture her I would. And your family because they abandoned you when you needed them the most and that's something that should never be forgiven.”   
  
Derek stares at Stiles with a look of awe. He doesn’t know if he can believe what he is saying because no one has ever told him anything like that.

  
“Do you promise? Do you promise to not leave me or hate me?”   
  
“I promise, Derek Hale. I won’t ever leave you or hate you.”   
  
Derek nods and then looks down at the vial. “Then i’ll drink this on the next full moon.”   
  
Stiles smiles and then hugs Derek. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I don’t want to lose a friend so quickly and Luna too. She would be devastated if she lost you. I also want you to know that you’re brave for doing this. Now, let’s go to sleep because I don’t know about you, but i’m extremely tired.”

Stiles stands up and grabs his pillow and then goes to his closet to grab a blanket to lay on the hard floor and another to cover himself with. He’s spreading the blanket out when Derek interrupts him.

“What are you doing?” He asks confused.

“I said you could take the bed and I would the floor remember?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Stiles, this is your house. Your bed is big enough to sleep the both of us. Come sleep up here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, i’m sure.”

Stiles throws the blankets off the side and then slides into the right side of the bed. He then plugs in his phone but doesn’t bother checking to see if he has any messages from the pack knowing he’ll check it in the morning and that if it was something important the pack would call him.

  
Derek then hands Stiles the vial and he puts it in the top drawer of his nightstand before turning off the lamp. Stiles then snuggles into the blanket to protect him from the harsh cold of a winter night.

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles asks, interrupting the silence.  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“What’s your anchor now and how many have you had?”   
  
Derek sighs and swallows. “I’ve had around four anchors. My first anchor was a stuffed animal that I had. It was a bunny and I called him Mr. Snuffles. I slept with him every night and carried him around everywhere with me. If it was ever forgotten while going out I would cry until we had to go back and get it. When I grew up my anchor became my house. I thought about everyone living there and the memories I had in there. My third anchor was the one I had after the fire. It’s recommended for wolves to not have an anchor that’s someone else in the pack because they risk losing that person which means you’ll become feral. There are some exceptions other times if it’s just what calms someone’s wolf then there’s nothing you can do.”

“I’m glad I didn’t choose anyone in my family to be my anchor because if I was still a werewolf I think would be feral right now given that my pack has basically abandoned me. But my anchor after the fire was anger. I focused on the anger I felt towards myself and towards Kate for what she did. Now, my anchor is you and your dad.”

Stiles gasps. “Me and my dad? Why?”

“You both make me feel safe and cared for. You guys have this calming aura that makes me feel like I have nothing to worry about. I know that neither of you will do anything to hurt me. Plus the both of you helped me get better when you could’ve left me for dead out in the cold. I shouldn’t be making y’all my anchor since i’ve only know you both for two days but I can’t help it.”

“Wow. I feel a little pressured being your anchor. Is there something i’m going to need to do? Is my dad going to need to do something? I know about werewolves having anchors but i’ve never actually be someone else’s.” Stiles admits.

Derek chuckles. “No, just be there for me and never abandon me and i’ll be just fine.”

“Psh, easy peasy. You think i’m going to let you go anytime soon? No, sir. Sorry, dude, but I think you’re going to be stuck with us for a while now.”

“Don’t call me dude. And I think I can live with that. If not i’ll just take Luna with me and we’ll find somewhere else to stay.”

Stiles squawks and flails an arm around until he finally manages to find Derek’s arm and slaps it gently. “How are you just gonna take my dog away from me?”

“I’m not. She’ll end up following me anyway.”

“It was a mistake bringing her on that walk with me that afternoon.”

“You wouldn't have found me though. If I remember correctly it was her that found me.” Derek reminds him.

“Goddamnit. I hate you. Goodnight, Derek.”

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my writing style a bit, do you guys like this better?


	6. Chapter 6

It’s way too early in the morning when loud knocking is heard from the front door downstairs. The loud noise waking both Derek and Stiles. They slip out from underneath the covers and stretch their bodies. The sound of various joints popping fill the room.    
  
With sleep still in their system, Derek walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth while Stiles a different pair of sweatpants and a decent t-shirt to change into. Afterwards when they’re both done, they switch and Stiles brushes his teeth while Derek changes into the new clothes they bought yesterday.    
  
Derek decides he’s going to stay behind and try to get himself to wake up a little more while Stiles head down the stairs to see who is knocking at the door at such an ungodly hour in the morning.    
  
When he opens the door he is met with Allison and Lydia, very angry Lydia and Allison. Stiles gestures for them to walk in and they do so but not before hanging their purses on the coat rack.    
  
It’s Lydia who turns around and glares daggers at him and looks at him like she’s waiting for an explanation.    
  
“I literally just woke up from some good sleep. There is nothing I could have done to be receiving your death glare.” He groans.    
  
Lydia raises an eyebrow and proceeds to shove her phone into his face. “Oh really? Then explain to me why you haven’t been answering my text messages.”    
  
Stiles huffs. “Lydia, I sent out a text in the group by stating that I would be busy all day yesterday. You all know to call me if there is an emergency which you did not do.”    
  
“You still could’ve checked your photo before going to bed. It’s what you usually do. I nearly went into panic because you weren’t answering until Ally reassured me.” Lydia explains.    
  
“Why? What happened?” Stiles asks, feeling dread pool at the bottom of his stomach.    
  
“Nothing serious happened, Stiles.” Allison reassures. “We were just wondering if Derek was with you.”    
  
As if on cue, Derek walks quietly down the stairs and clears his throat to get Stiles’ attention. “Um, Stiles, who are they?”    
  
The teenager turns around and looks at Derek with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry that you had to be woken up by these overdramatic girls I call my friends,” Stiles spins back around and glares are them, “Anyway, the strawberry blonde is Lydia Martin and the brown haired is Allison Argent.”    
  
Derek feels his insides go cold at the name ‘Argent’. He takes cautious steps back before he takes off running up the stairs, heading to Stiles’ room. When he gets there he immediately shuts the door and locks it.    
  
Stiles calls his name and runs after him. Allison and Lydia both exchange worried looks and follow him. When they reach the second floor they find Stiles banging on his bedroom door and Luna whining beside him while nosing at the crack between the floor and the door.    
  
He’s attempting to open the door but it’s obviously locked since the knob won’t turn. Stiles just proceeds knocking on the door and calling for Derek.    
  
“Derek, open the door! What’s wrong? What happened?” Stiles asks, desperate to know what the hell just happened.    
  
On the other side of the door, Derek is sitting at the foot of the bed with tears streaming down his face. Trying to get rid of the single thought going through his mind. He feels betrayed. How could he be friends with Stiles if he’s friends with someone related to Kate. The woman who raped and tortured him and tried killing his family.    
  
Lydia places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and steps forward to be closer to the door. “Derek, did we do something wrong? Do you want us to leave?” The redhead bites her lip at the guilt she feels for making Derek react this way even though she doesn’t know if she caused it to begin with.    
  
The man, however, remains silent and doesn’t respond to any other questions Stiles or Lydia ask. Stiles begins to get worried that he might be doing something else. That something being hurting himself.    
  
“Derek, please answer this. Are you hurting yourself right now?”    
  
Stiles holds his breath as he waits for the answer. Allison and Lydia look worried and confused at the question. A few long seconds pass before the soft timbre of Derek’s voice is heard.    
  
“No.”    
  
“Promise?”    
  
“Yes.”    
  
Stiles breaths out a breath of relief and sighs. “Can you please tell me what happened.”    
  
There’s a silence that fills the room before the sound of the lock unlocking and the door opened is heard. Stiles and Lydia step back and watch as Derek appears. His eyes are red and swollen and his hands are shaking terribly.    
  
“I can’t believe you.” Derek says to Stiles.    
  
Stiles feels his heart break and he looks at Derek confused. “What do you mean?”    
  
“You’re friends with her,” Derek jerks his head at Allison, “I won’t tell you who you can and can’t be friends with but I still feel betrayed. You could have told me you two were friends.”    
  
“Derek, I don’t understand-“    
  
“Stiles, what’s her name?” He asks.    
  
“Allison Argent.” Stiles responds with a frown on his face.    
  
“And what’s Kate’s name?”    
  
“Kate Arg-“ Stiles feels his entire body go cold and his heart drop. His eyes go from Derek to Allison and she seems to have realized something too.    
  
“You’re friends with someone related to her. To the woman who raped me, who tried to kill my family, who ruined my life, Stiles.” Derek feels a tear run down his face and he angrily wipes it off. He should’ve seen this coming. Everything that has been happening the past two days seemed entirely to easy for him. And he hasn’t had it easy for years.    
  
“You’re related to her? The woman who raped a teenager and nearly killed his family?” Stiles asks Allison with disbelief.    
  
The teenager nods and tears pour out of her eyes. “She’s my aunt. But I didn’t know she was the one behind this! I heard about the fire at the Hale house but I never knew it was her!” Allison steps forward towards Derek but the man flinches and steps back so she stops.    
  
“Derek, I am so sorry. I know it doesn’t really mean anything when it comes from me, but I still am. I didn’t know it was Kate that was doing all of this. If I had known it was her I wouldn’t have shown up here knowing you would probably be here.”   
  
The man stares at the ground as he lets the information settle in. He knows Allison is right because at the time of the fire she would have been only a few years old. Meaning her family wouldn’t have introduced her into hunting until a few years later. He also can’t hold anything against her given that she also wouldn’t have been able to help Kate in any shape or form. So, he looks up at her and opens his arms as an invitation for a hug.    
  
Allison rushes into his arms and she cries heart wrenching sobs. Her grip on him is tight and firm. “I’m so sorry.” She cries.    
  
“You didn’t have anything to do with it, Allison, don’t be sorry.” Derek says as he pulls away from the hug. “I’ve spent years trying to forget her and her family and seeing you here and knowing you were related to her just hurt. She did hurt me a lot. Nothing has been easy for me since and so far all of this happening seemed way too easy for me.”   
  
“But I have a feeling-“ Derek’s gaze flickers to Stiles and then to Lydia and then back to Allison, “I have a feeling that with you three, it's going to make my life hell. But a good kind of hell.”   
  
Allison’s lips quirk up into almost a smile and so do Stiles’. She wipes her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and looks at him firm in the eyes.    
  
“I was taught to hate and hunt werewolves. But then ironically I managed to fall in love with a werewolf. I realized I couldn’t hate werewolves. I just couldn’t. Instead I became amazed by how having enhanced abilities could save so many people's lives. It’s something that no matter how many hours I spend shooting a crossbow- I’ll never be able to save someone from a knife being thrown or a bomb because I can’t hear the knife or the ticking of the bomb. Ever since I was trained to hunt, i’ve only ever killed those who actually cause harm. And I don’t plan on changing that anytime soon. Being in a pack means protecting and defending those in it. I can tell you are going to become pack and as much as i’d like to see your family punished for doing such a thing to you. It’s not really in my right to do that. I can see that you still love them despite everything they’ve put you through. And I know that deep down they still love you. I just feel like they’re not letting themselves see the whole picture.”   
  
“Allison is pretty determined about protecting this pack. You should see some of things she has done.” Stiles shudders.    
  
Derek, Allison, and Lydia all let out a laugh at his comment. Derek sobers quickly and smiles at Allison.    
  
“Thank you.”    
  
“That was it!” Lydia gasps.    
  
The other three look confused and frown at her. The banshee rolls her eyes and begins explaining.    
  
“Ally and I went shopping at that new shopping outlet they opened in town. I saw Derek’s family there but something felt off, wrong. I couldn’t figure out what it was until I told Ally. I explained that I saw the Hale family there and when I told her there was only four people there she said there is five people in the family. Which is why I repeatedly texted you, Stiles, to see if Derek was with you.”    
  
“Wait, but why would your banshee senses sense something like that? Especially since you’ve never actually met Derek until now.” Stiles asks, more confused than ever.    
  
“It’s probably through the bond. You are part of the pack and had been hanging out with Derek all day yesterday. You guys have both started a bond of some sort and I was able to feel it. And I think it had to do more with the family and the aura that they gave. Like they are doing something that no one knows about.”    
  
“Something to me,” Derek speaks up, “No one actually knows what’s happened between me and them since the fire. A lot of people actually thought I was dead or that I had left Beacon Hills.”    
  
Stiles hums. “Well, I think this is something we can talk about later. Right now, we all need a group hug.”    
  
All three teenagers throw themselves at Derek and the man huffs at the impact. He feels himself become calm and feels at home. They pull away and head downstairs where Stiles goes to the kitchen and the rest to the living room.    
  
They all decide they aren’t that hungry so Stiles just brings out a tray of fruit for everyone to snack on while they talk. The conversation is mostly Allison and Lydia getting to know Derek more. Neither of them ask any questions about Derek’s family because they feel like that’s for Derek to share when he’s ready.    
  
It’s around one o clock when the doorbell rings once more. Stiles excuses himself to open the door and Derek to go grab a bottle of water from the kitchen.    
  
When he opens the door he finds Scott, Jackson, and Isaac standing in the doorway.    
  
“Hey, Stiles,” Scott greets, “Allison texted me that they were over here and Jackson, Isaac, and I were hanging out so we thought we’d come over.”   
  
Stiles grins. “Yeah, we’re all in the living room talking. Derek is here so you guys can meet him.”    
  
The three boy walk in and head towards the living room where they greet Allison and Lydia who are in the room before they take a seat. A few seconds later Derek walks out from the kitchen and is surprised to see it fuller than when he had left the room.    
  
However, one particular boy catches his eye. One he hasn’t seen in the longest time and can’t believe he’s actually seeing.     
  
“Isaac?” Derek asks, his voice full of disbelief.    
  
The boy looks at up with puppy eyes and gasps before he throws himself in Derek’s arms. The rest of the pack stare at the scene in front of them with confused eyes. When they pull away from their embrace they both have tears running down their face.    
  
“I missed you so much, Der.” Isaac whispers.    
  
“Where the hell have you been?” Derek asks, wiping away his tears with the sleeves of his shirt.      
  
“I went away for some time. I left to San Francisco and stayed there. Everything my dad was doing to me was too much and I had heard about a pack up there. I went and told them what was happening and they took me in. Later on I heard about an Alpha a new pack arising in Beacon Hills so I came back and now i’m here.”    
  
“Why didn’t you ever call or text me?”   
  
Isaac’s eyes water once again and he sniffles. “My dad called me and told me about the Hale fire. H-He said there had been no survivors. Later on I found everyone did survive the fire and that everyone thought you had something to do with the fire. I knew you didn’t because you love your family unconditionally. But everywhere I looked there was nothing about you until one morning I read on a newspaper that you were presumed dead. I had already lost one brother and then I lost another. It was all too much for me. I tried calling Erica and Boyd but they never answered. They probably changed their numbers. I’m just so happy to see you alive.”    
  
Derek pulls Isaac back into his arms and hugs him tightly. “It’s okay. I’m here for you now, Izzy.”   
  
Isaac suddenly pulls back and looks at Derek. “I forgot to tell you, Peter’s back.”    
  
Derek frowns. “Peter? Uncle Peter?”    
  
“Yeah, he went with me to San Francisco but he decided to stay a little bit more when I came back. He came back today though. I told him to meet us here at Stiles’ house.” Isaac explains.    
  
Derek’s eyes widen and immediately tries to make a run again upstairs but Isaac tightens his grip around Derek’s wrists. “Derek, he knows what happened. He knows about the rumors and knows that you had nothing to do with the fire.”    
  
“You don’t know that. Peter was always playing tricks on people.”    
  
“Don’t you think if he was mad at you he would’ve already came down and said something? Peter doesn’t wait to get revenge. It’s been years. He wouldn’t come now and do something.”    
  
“He’s right, nephew.” A voice says from the doorway.    
  
Everyone in the room gasps at the sudden guest and turn around to look at the man. Nobody in the pack has ever actually seen Peter, except for Isaac who would occasionally talk about him.    
  
“Uncle Peter.” Derek whispers, his eyes set on the ground.    
  
Peter walks forward until he standing in front of Derek who instinctively looks up at him. The older man lets his eyes glow a crimson red and shudders at the transformation.    
  
Derek gasps and stares at his uncle’s alpha eyes. “You’re an Alpha? But how?”    
  
Peter sighs. “An Alpha attacked me one night and I needed defend myself. I didn’t want to kill him but he just wouldn’t back down. I think he was feral. I have no bond or ties anymore to the rest of our family.”    
  
“Why did you come back now?”    
  
“I needed my pack. I might be fine now being a lone Alpha but later on i’ll start needing my pack. I heard about what Talia did to you. I’m not mad at you if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m mad at my sister. What Kate did to you was wrong and Talia, as your mother should know that.”    
  
Derek looks at Peter with a studying look and sees a glint in his eyes. “There’s something else isn’t there? That’s not the only reason you came back.”    
  
Peter smirks. “Of course there is. I want revenge.”    
  
“Revenge for what?”    
  
“For you, Derek. I am not going to let Talia treat you this way and have her get away with it. Yes she’s my sister but what she’s doing is wrong. She deserves to be punished.”    
  
“Are you going to kill her?” Derek asks, voice small.    
  
“No, but what I am doing is going to be painful. Excruciatingly painful.”    
  
“What exactly are you going to do?” Stiles speaks up.    
  
Peter directs his gaze at Stiles. “That is something that shouldn’t be told you. But don’t worry. It won’t be long until I do.”    
  
“I know Isaac trusts you and all. But how can we trust you if we don’t really know you? You give a really creepy vibe while Derek doesn’t.” Lydia remarks.    
  
“You shouldn’t really trust anyone in the supernatural world other than your pack. And if I had wanted to kill you all, I would’ve done so already. You’re the banshee right?” Peter says with a chuckle.    
  
Lydia’s eyes narrow. “How did you know that?”    
  
“You’re not exactly human but not something that can be detected easily if you’re not an Alpha. I was also the one who bit you.”    
  
“You’re the one who turned me into a screaming lunatic?” The banshee exclaims.    
  
“No, I turned you into someone who can see the dead and can sense when someone in the pack is about to die. A banshee in a pack is considered a treasure. They could save the lives of the entire pack because they will see how they will be killed and can stop it before it happens. People would kill to have a banshee in a pack. There hasn’t been one in Beacon Hills for over a hundred years.”    
  
Lydia glares at Peter and looks at him with a calculating look. She’s not sure whether or not to believe him but she has a feeling she should.    
  
“I’m also the one who bit Scott.” He continues.    
  
Stiles clears his throat and speaks up before his best friend gets the chance too. Judging but the way his face had twisted into one of anger, whatever he was going to say wasn’t going to be good.    
  
“Why did you bite them?”    
  
“Like I already said, I needed a pack. I needed to be in control and have backup for my little plan. Scott was sort of a mistake. I think you would’ve made a better wolf.” Peter comments, looking over Stiles’ face.    
  
“His body would’ve rejected the bite.” Derek says.    
  
The older wolf turns around and frowns at Derek. “How do you know that?   
  
“He’s a spark. His spark powers would’ve overpowered the power of a wolf and his body would start fighting it. He could’ve probably survived it but the chances are low.”    
  
“You’re a spark?” Peter asks as he flips back to look at Stiles.    
  
“Yeah, why?”    
  
“I remembered we have some books about sparks in our vault. Ones I thought might never get used. We only had them incase we were ever up against one or ran into one that needed help.” Peter explains.    
  
Stiles’ eyes brighten he looks back at Derek. “Oh yeah! You said you were going to take me so we could get the books.”    
  
“Why don’t we go now,” Peter suggests, “It could be a good time to introduce everyone what the Hales are all about.”    
  
Derek nods. “If everyone else is okay with it then yeah we can go.”   
  
Everyone in the room agrees to go and they gather their belongings before heading out the door. They all walk out and head to their respective cars. Stiles being the last one so he can lock up his house. Derek also lingers behind waiting for Stiles.    
  
“Do you want to come with me?” The teenager asks as soon as he finishes locking the front door.    
  
The older man nods and follows Stiles to his jeep. As soon as they’re sitting the younger of the two cranks up the heat because it decided to be freezing cold today.    
  
“Where am I headed to?” Stiles asks once he’s stopped shivering.    
  
“The high school.” Derek replies.    
  
Stiles frowns and looks at him. “You built a vault underneath a school?”    
  
“The vault was there first.”    
  
Without replying, Stiles puts the jeep in gear and begins driving. The first few seconds are silent before he starts talking. Asking the question he has been dying to ask.    
  
“Derek, are we okay about earlier?” He asks quietly.    
  
Derek sighs and nods. “Yeah, we’re okay. I think I might’ve over reacted a bit but we’re fine.”    
  
“Hey, no, dude, you had every right to react like that. I already know what it must’ve looked like. A guy you just met and told everything turns out to be friends  with someone related to your worst enemy. It’s also my fault not telling you about being friends with Allison. It didn’t really hit me about the last names. My dad always told me not to assume people are related because of same last names. But now looking at that the fact they’re both hunters makes a lot of sense.”    
  
“We just met, Stiles. I don’t need to know every detail about you and about every single person you’re friends with.”    
  
“I know, but I still could’ve told you about Allison.”   
  
“It’s alright, Stiles. Don’t worry about it. Lets just focus on what we came here for.”    
  
When they pull up at the school, the rest of the pack and Peter are gathered around the ‘Beacon Hills High School’ sign. Stiles shudders as he remembers the way him, Lydia and Scott had gathered around the same way when they found Tara’s body lying on it. They step out of the jeep and make their way towards them. Stiles wonders for a second why they are standing around the sign. Peter seems to sense it and he whips out his claws and sticks them into a little circle opening and turns his hand in a certain pattern. The circle opening twists inward and the sign spins to reveal a staircase. Everyone lets out a gasp of surprise and follow Peter down the stairs.    
  
“What do you guys keep down here?” Scott asks first.    
  
“Family heirlooms, money, books, herbs for healing, and things we’ve collected from around the world or been given. This is also our safe house for when we are under attack. When we were kids we would get brought here while the older went out to fight.” Derek explains.    
  
“So you guys just sat here and stared at jars and books?” Jackson snorts.    
  
“Actually, half of this vault used to be like a play room. We had game console and board games. There were baskets of food and a fridge filled with drinks. Once we all grew up we turned it back into more storage.”    
  
“How did you guys not ever get caught? Wouldn’t werewolves have smelled or heard y’all?” Allison asks out of curiosity.     
  
Peter clears his throat and points at the walls. “The vault is soundproof and is made with a material that blocks out our scent. So as soon as we lock it shut, we can’t hear you or smell you.”    
  
“That’s pretty cool. We could certainly use something like this where we can send Stiles to.” Lydia snickers.    
  
Stiles lets out an indignant squawk and glares at her. “I’m not the only human here! And even if you guys did send me here, who would be the one to help you when your plan doesn’t go right?”    
  
Everyone remains silent as they realize that Stiles is right. He can’t help but feel a little hurt knowing his own pack doesn’t find him at least a little useful. Derek seems to notice and says something.    
  
“You all know Stiles isn’t human right?”    
  
“Yeah, he’s a spark. But the what hell is that? What does he do, glow?” Jackson asks.    
  
Peter stops his tracks and turns around and lets out a laugh that sounds almost evil. “You all seriously need to do your research. A spark does glow when it’s using its magic. A spark is more powerful than all of us werewolves in this room combined. If Stiles had his magic at full potential and went up against us four werewolves, he could kill us instantly just with a snap of his fingers.”    
  
The whole pack of teenagers pale at the information. Not that Stiles would ever go against them but knowing that he had went from a weak human to something more powerful than them? Terrifying. They’re all silent as they follow Peter once again when he starts leading them through the vault.    
  
Stiles is the one who walks a little slower than everyone else. Which in his opinion, he doesn’t think it’s a good idea knowing he’s prone to getting lost. But he can’t help it when his eyes scan all of the numerous books, jars, herbs, stones and pictures stashed inside the vault. All containing some sort of history and meaning behind it.   
  
“Are you okay?” Derek asks which sends Stiles almost five feet in the air.    
  
“Yeah, i’m just in awe at everything that’s in here. There’s like so many years of history of the Hale family and i’m intrigued. I tried googling you and your family after me and my dad figured out who you were. Google doesn’t really have many things about you guys.”   
  
Derek chuckles. “Google certainly isn’t a place you want to go to when looking us up. You know you can come down here whenever you want. It supposed to be for just Hale family members only, but, I trust you.”   
  
“How can you say that when you’ve only just met me? You don’t even know me that well, Derek.”    
  
“You’ve done more in these two days than my family has done in the past ten years. Peter also doesn’t trust that easily and you’re in a pack of werewolves. So he knows our secret is safe with you. Your chemo signals also show that you’re trustworthy.  I may not know you that well but I trusted you the minute I saw it was you who saved my life. Not many people would do that these days. I trust you, Stiles.”   
  
Stiles feels his heart speed up at those words. Derek is here telling him he trusts him and it was such a big thing for him. He knows the man probably has serious trust issues and for him to say those three words to him, mean the world.    
  
Stiles didn’t know what to say so he does what he thinks is the best thing to do.   
  
He hugs Derek.   
  
When Derek feels Stiles’ arms wrap around him, he freezes. It’s the first time that he is being hugged since Kate and the fire. He doesn’t know how to respond. He knows he looks like an idiot just standing there all stiff while Stiles hugs him with all his might. So he slowly brings his arms up and wraps them around Stiles’ shoulders. He can’t help but smile when he feels the smaller man relax into his arms.   
  
“I trust you too.” Stiles whispers when he pulls away.


	7. Chapter 7

“So where are these books that you’re talking about? We’ve been walking through this vault for like a freaking hour and I still don’t have any books in my hands.”    
  
Peter grins at Stiles and turns around to look at him. “That’s because you’re the one who’s supposed to find them.    
  
Stiles sputters for a few seconds before he actually forms a sentence. “You walked us through this entire vault only to tell me im the one who’s supposed to find them! You want me to read through all of these books and figure out which ones are about sparks?”    
  
“Yes, I want you to sit here for months to read all of these books and don’t come back until you’ve found them.” Peter deadpans.    
  
Everyone else in the room snickers and laughs and they immediately stop when Stiles sends them a glare.    
  
“I’m just messing with you. To be more exact, it’s your spark that needs to find the books. You will know which ones are which. There will either be a humming noise or you might feel a pull. Books over sparks tend to be laced with magic that only sparks can sense or feel. Therefore if a hunter wanted a book over them, it would take them a very long time.” Peter explains.   
  
Stiles frowns. “I don’t exactly have control over any powers that my spark has, so I don’t see how this is going to work.”   
  
“You don’t have control over anything but there is something there that doesn’t require any control. Close your eyes and let go of everything on your mind,” Peter commands, “You’re going to feel a slight pull. When you do, follow it until you can no longer feel it.”   
  
Stiles closes his eyes and does that. He stands still for a few moments before he feels the pull. His lips part in a soft gasp and he begins walking forward and follows it. When the pull slowly dies out, he opens his eyes and is shocked.   
  
“Oh my god. Did I seriously just find the books?”   
  
Peter chuckles and responds. “Yes, yes, you did.”   
  
Stiles looks back at the pack and sees that everyone has wide eyes. Clearly they are just as shocked and amazed as he is. Their pack member has gone from being completely human to a magical human who could find books just by following a magical pull!   
  
The teenager walks forward and looks over the books. He can easily tell that they aren’t written in english. Which means either he’s going to take longer than necessary to learn a new language to be able to read them or he just won’t read them at all. But after hearing what Deaton had told him, the latter obviously isn’t the right choice. He reaches out and grabs all of the books before turning back around.   
  
“Okay, i’m ready,” Stiles declares and looks over the pack to see someone is missing, “Wait, where’s Derek?”   
  
Peter frowns and looks around when he realizes Derek isn’t with them. He begins walking back down the path they had followed and finds Derek staring at something. The object becomes clear in sight and is revealed to be a family photo. To be more exact, a family photo that was taken before the fire and Kate happened.   
  
“Derek?” Peter asks worried.   
  
“They were so happy before. They didn’t have to worry about anything, about me. I ruined this. It’s all my fault.” Derek mumbles.   
  
Peter cautiously walks forward, not wanting to startle the man. Derek’s shoulders were hunched low, visibly showing he is upset. Once he’s within reach, he places a comforting hand on Derek’s shoulder and leans in close and whispers.    
  
“It’s not your fault. It’s Kate’s fault.”   
  
Derek shakes his head. “No.”   
  
Stiles glances back and forth between Peter and Derek. Wondering if he should step up and say something. He decides to go for it and places his books down on the ground before stepping forward. He shares a look with Peter and the man moves back to give them space. Stiles grabs the photo from Derek’s hands and places it back on the shelf.   
  
“Derek, look at me,” He commands gently.   
  
Derek looks at Stiles and his eyes are glossed over with unshed tears. His face looks exactly the way it did when they first met, broken and lost.   
  
“It’s not your fault, okay? You were a victim of someone’s plotting on an attempt to kill your family. You were used, you were raped. Nothing that happened to your family is your fault.”   
  
Stiles can see the fight going on in Derek’s eyes. He can see Derek wants to believe those words but his demons won’t allow him to. Stiles has a grip on Derek’s arm but it wasn’t hard enough to keep Derek from slipping his arm out and running out of the vault.   
  
“Derek, wait!” He yells, ready to go after him. Peter, however, grabs his arm and holds him back from running to Derek.   
  
“Let him go.” Peter commands.   
  
Stiles frowns and feels anger course through his veins. “You’re his uncle! Shouldn’t you be running after him to keep him from doing anything stupid?”   
  
“No. I’ve seen Derek do worse things than this. Believe me, you haven’t seen how bad it can get. I know where he goes. If he doesn’t come back in half an hour we’ll go looking for him. He needs space right now.”   
  
“But-” Stiles sighs, shoulders dropping down as he realizes that Peter is probably right. Derek isn’t in the right headspace and needs to figure his mind out.   
  
He reaches down and picks up the books and gestures for Peter to lead the way back out of the vault. It surprisingly took a lot less time that it made him wonder if he led them through a shortcut.   
  
The ride back home was silent. Derek’s presence in the passenger seat was replaced by the stack of books that were leaning on the window as if holding on to not fall off of the seat. When he arrives home, he leaves the books in his jeep deciding he would get them out tomorrow. He knew he wouldn’t be able to focus anyway as his mind was set on worrying about Derek.   
  
Stiles enters his home and is immediately greeted by Luna who barks and spins around his legs.    
  
“Hey, baby girl. Did you miss me?” He coos and bends down to ruffle her fur. Afterwards he grabs her food from the garage and fills us her bowl and the other with water for her to eat. He gives her one last pet and takes off up the stairs.    
  
He goes to his room to change into a hoodie and some sweatpants and walks back downstairs just in time to hear a knock coming from the front door. He walks quickly wondering if it’s Derek but is disappointed when he opens the door and sees that it’s Peter.   
  
“Did you need something?”   
  
“It doesn’t take a genius to know you have questions for me about Derek.” Peter says before he walks inside and sits himself on the couch.   
  
Stiles stands there, mouth agape, confused at what just happened.   
  
“Close your mouth. You’re going to catch flies.” Peter instructs.   
  
He shuts the door and heads to the living room where he sits himself on the couch that is next to the one Peter is sitting on.   
  
“So, what questions do you have for me?”   
  
Stiles hesitates on asking his first question but he knew himself he needed to get them out or curiosity would kill him.   
  
“What did you mean when you said you’ve seen him do worse and that we haven’t seen how bad it gets?” He asks quietly, feeling nervous about asking the wrong question.   
  
Peter sighs and looks down at his clasped hands. “Werewolves have a healing ability which i’m sure you’re aware about. An ability that allows us to heal but only physically. We can deal with mental illnesses too like PTSD and depression. No one in our family has a history of either of those but Derek was diagnosed with depression when he was young. Nobody else in the family really paid attention to it because they thought he would get over it as he grew.”   
  
Peter looks up and sees Stiles looks ready to protest but he speaks up before he can.   
  
“I’ve seen humans go through depression. I know it doesn’t just go away. You don’t get over depression. I wouldn’t know myself what it’s like to go through it but I saw Derek. I always kept an eye out for him because I was terrified. One day Derek would be laughing and smiling, having the best time with our family. The next, he was hiding in his room and wouldn’t come out at all.”   
  
“Talia and Robert didn’t say anything or do anything?” Stiles asks.   
  
Peter shakes his head. “Like I said, they thought it would go away,” He takes a deep breath and then continues, “I don’t know how they did it. There were times that I could hear Derek clawing at himself and his loud sobs. I didn’t know what to do or what to say to him. I was scared that I would make him feel worse.”   
  
Stiles leans forward and grabs the tissue box from the coffee table and hands it over to Peter who has tears running down his face. The man takes a tissue and silently thanks Stiles before wiping at his eyes.    
  
“It got a little better after he met Paige. I couldn’t hear the cries and clawing as much anymore. That was until she died that they started again. I remember this one night, it was probably the most terrifying night of my life and that’s saying a lot considering i’m a werewolf, Talia, Robert and the girls were all out having dinner. Derek had been invited to go out but he had declined and I did too because I didn’t want him to be alone. The house was silent as it usually was until I heard the sound of someone writing and I knew it was Derek. I didn’t think about it too much because I thought he was doing homework or writing in his journal. It wasn’t until the writing stopped and I heard his heart rate speed up. I immediately ran up to his room because I felt like something was wrong and when I walked in, god, Stiles-”   
  
Stiles places a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder and waits for him to continue.   
  
“I walked in and I could see the blood from where he had been clawing at himself dried up on his arms, but worse than that, he had a gun in his hand. I knew right then and there that the bullets in that gun weren’t just ordinary bullets, but wolfsbane bullets. He was crying and he just looked at me with this look that said he was sorry. I was already terrified but then he raised the gun and pointed it at his head. I didn’t know what to do, I just wanted to get the gun out of his hand. So I tackled him and on the way down he hit his head on the desk and passed out. I threw the gun out the window and laid him down on the bed. When I had calmed down I grabbed the note and read it.”   
  
Peter pauses and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. Stiles’ eyes widen as he looks at it.    
  
“Is that the note?”   
  
The man nods. “Yeah, he doesn’t know I have it. I’m not sure if he even remembers writing it.”   
  
Peter hands the note to Stiles and he holds it like it’s some precious thing.   
  
Dear Everyone,    
My name is Derek Hale and I am sixteen. I am a werewolf, my whole family is, it’s not a secret… We’re supposed to be the most dangerous animal, the apex predators. But if that’s so, why do I feel so weak? Why do I always feel like drowning. Like something’s pulling me down and no matter how hard I try, I can’t pull myself up. I’m always crying myself to sleep and listening to my parents say i’ll get over this depression. It’s been years now and it only seems to get worse. I’ve hurt myself many times now and no one seems to notice. I think Uncle Peter is the only one who cares. That’s why i’m writing this letter. To let everyone know what i’m leaving this world. I’m going to be in a happier place. I won’t have anymore voices in my head telling me that i’m not good enough and that no one loves me. I’ll relieve my parents of a failure like me. Maybe they can find another wolf to fill in my place and will do a better job.   
Don’t worry Uncle Peter, I’ll watch over you. Thanks for everything.   
Love,   
Derbear.   
  
Stiles hands the note back to Peter and wipes his face which has tears running down it. He takes a moment to sober up and then looks at Peter dead in the eye.   
  
“Is there a way I can help with this revenge plan of yours?”   
  
Peter smiles. “You’re the one I need to do what I have planned,” The man gets up and straightens himself, “Don’t tell Derek anything we talked about. He should be back soon. You can help him from there.”   
  
Stiles nods. “Don’t worry. The last thing I want is to remind him of how bad it was and possibly make him feel more guilty than he does now.”   
  
“Thank you, Stiles. I have a feeling you’re going to be something good for Derek.”   
  
“I only want him to be happy and loved.”   
  
“And I know you can give him that. I’ve seen the way you look at him Stiles. It’s the same way I used to look at my wife.” It’s the last thing Peter says before he walks out the front door.   
  
Stiles stands silently for a few more seconds and perks up when a soft knock is heard from the front door. At first he thinks it’s Peter but the knock was too soft for it to be him. He walks over to the door and opens it to find Derek standing there. A breath of relief escapes his mouth and immediately engulfs Derek in a hug which he returns.   
  
“God, I was so worried. Are you okay?”   
  
Derek doesn’t answer the question. Only looks up at Stiles and nods shakily. His frame is also trembling a little from being outside in the cold. 

 

Stiles pulls Derek to the kitchen and sits him down on one of the stools standing in front of the island. He then gets to warming a cup of milk in the microwave and grabbing the mixture for hot chocolate out of the cabinet. When it beeps, he takes out the mug and dumps in the powder. He stirs it for a few seconds before grabbing a coaster and setting it and the mug in front of Derek. 

 

Derek thanks Stiles and takes a sip of the hot chocolate. Relishing in the way it settles warmly in his stomach. Neither men say anything, a comfortable silence settled between them. The only noise being of Luna’s collar as she walks back and forth from Derek to Stiles. When the man finishes his drink, Stiles takes the mug and places it in the sink deciding he’ll wash it later. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

 

Derek shakes his head. “No, im not.” 

 

“What happened back in the vault?”

 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

Stiles huffs. “It’s not nothing if it’s bothering you, Derek. Talk to me. I told you I would be here for whenever you are having a bad day.” 

 

Derek sighs and keeps his gaze on his hands that are clasped together and resting on the island. “It just hurt to see the way we used to be. They were happy and never had to worry. My younger cousins weren’t having nightmares or having to go to therapy. My family didn’t have to spend so much money on rebuilding their home if the fire hadn’t happened. And it’s my fault that they’re not like that anymore.”

“No it’s not, Derek. You need to stop thinking like that. Kate knew what she doing when she went after you. You had just lost Paige and you were vulnerable. Most people when they’re like that seek a friend or any company of some sort. It’s not your fault that you seeked a friend and fell for the wrong one. She must’ve been nice and sweet at first and that’s why you couldn’t see her true colors. And once you did it was too late wasn’t it?” 

“But I still could’ve seen something if I hadn’t been so blind.” Derek exclaimed. 

Stiles shakes his head. “Love blinds us all, Derek. I used to have the biggest crush on Lydia. Ever since the third grade I liked her and I kept telling myself one day I would make her mine. I never dated or even made a move on another girl because I wanted to be with Lydia that badly. When I finally did realize that it just wasn’t going to happen I let her go. That’s when I could finally see clearly and came to the realization I was bisexual. And that’s also when I found out that a girl that I had never seen in school, had the biggest crush on me. But she had been in high school with me the whole time and I was just wrapped up in a world where only Lydia mattered. That girl was beautiful and a few weeks later I never saw her again. I never even got her name. I lost a chance with her because I was blind. Love blinds us all, Derek. We can’t help it.” 

The man remains silent for a few seconds as he lets it settle in his mind. He then looks at up Stiles with nervous eyes. “Can I take you somewhere?”    
  


Stiles nods. “Sure, where?”   
  
“My house.”   
  
“Your house? You want to take me to the house where your parents live?”   
  
Derek nods.   
  
“I think i’m going to have to decline.”   
  
“Stiles, please.” Derek pleads, “I need to get some stuff from my room and I don’t think I can go in there alone.”   
  
“Derek, if they are there and say something to you, I don’t think i’ll be able to stop myself from saying something back.”   
  
Derek’s lips quirk up at Stiles’ protectiveness over him. “They won’t do anything, I promise. They probably won’t even glance at me.”   
  
After a few moments, Stiles reluctantly agrees. “Okay, do you want to walk or drive?”   
  
“Can we walk?”   
  
Stiles nods. “Yeah, let me just get my shoes on.”   
  
He walks to the front door and slips on his shoes that are lying by the door and grabs his keys from the key holder and locks up before following Derek.   
  
Both men are silent as they walk through the preserve. It’s broad daylight and not that cold out, the hoodie Stiles was wearing was enough to keep him warm. They reach a clearing and a big house comes to view. Stiles can’t help but gasp at the beauty of it. All other houses in Beacon Hills are a lot smaller and are either two story or one story. But this house was three stories.   
  
“This is your home?”   
  
“Yeah. It’s beautiful isn’t it?”   
  
“Yes! I’m ashamed of how my house looks now.”   
  
Derek laughs. “Don’t be. Your house is perfect. I like it.”   
  
Stiles doesn’t say anything, he only blushes and continues following Derek. They approach the front door and Stiles doesn’t have to ask to know Derek’s parents are home. Judging by the look Derek gives him and how his shoulders slump.   
  
Derek opens the door and walks in, his gaze stays on the floor and waits for Stiles to enter. When he does he shuts the door behind him and leads him to the staircase. However, before they can even take one step, Cora appears.   
  
“Oh god, you’re back and you brought someone with you,” She groans and gestures to Stiles, “Is he going to try and kill us too? If we survive maybe this time we can put you where you belong. In jail.”   
  
Stiles opens his mouth and is ready say something back to her but Derek stops him.   
  
“It’s fine, Stiles,” He says quietly, “I’m used to it. Let’s just go upstairs and grab what I need.”   
  
With that, Derek pulls Stiles upstairs while the latter glares at Cora all the way up. Once they’re in Derek’s room, he grabs a bag and begins putting things in it.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
Derek stops and turns around to look at Stiles.   
  
“I-I, can I stay with you?” He asks.   
  
Stiles doesn’t hesitate in answering. “Of course, Derek. You don’t need to ask. I know this place hurts you. And I want you to be happy. If living with me makes you happy then of course you can stay there.”   
  
Derek walks forward and wraps his arms around Stiles. The man returns the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Derek’s waist. It isn’t until he feels his body shaking that he realizes Derek is crying. He quickly pulls away and takes Derek’s face in his hands, gently wiping the tears away.   
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks, worried.    
  
Derek cries for a few moments before he speaks. “She’s right you know?”   
  
Stiles frowns. “Who? About what?”   
  
“Cora. I do deserve to be in jail. I helped Kate, I was practically an accomplice. I should be in jail.”   
  
“Stop. You do not deserve to be in jail. Derek, you didn’t know what she was doing. She-”   
  
“I should’ve known, Stiles! She was a goddamn hunter! I should’ve known there was nothing good about dating a hunter who hunts people like us even if I was blinded by love like you said.  You know, maybe if I-” Derek pauses.   
  
“If you what, Derek?”   
  
“Maybe, if I had killed myself that night everyone would be happy. Kate wouldn’t have happened. We wouldn’t have had to rebuild our home. I wouldn’t have left my sisters traumatized. Maybe I should burn myself in front of my family so they can watch me die. I know Cora would be happy about it.”   
  
“Derek, stop-”   
  
“Everyone would forget me. No one would remember me. My parents forgot about me easily and i’ve been with them for years. I’ve only been with you for two days, it won’t be that hard for you to forget me.”   
  
“I wouldn’t be able to forget you, Derek.”   
  
“Yes you would. You don’t have to lie. I’m used to being forgotten. I’m used to being ignored. I’m used to be hurt. I’m used to being used by people. Wanna know something, Stiles?”   
  
Stiles nods hesitantly, not knowing what Derek was going to say.   
  
“I used to go out every night and stand at the edge of the Beacon Hills lookout point. I would stand there and imagine myself being happy and loved. There were times that I wanted to jump so badly. Sometimes I just couldn’t take it anymore and I felt like jumping. I don’t know why I never did.”   
  
“Because you deserve to be here. You deserve to be loved and happy. You deserve to have a real family. You deserve everything good in this world. Now come on, pack your stuff and let’s head back home.”   
  
Derek doesn’t say anything. Instead, he picks up his bag and begins throwing most of his clothes in there. He packs only his clothes and some important stuff that mean a lot to him. Nobody in his family says anything when he walks out with a bag. He can’t stop the tear that rolls down his cheek but Stiles squeezes his hand and sends him a small smile as they begin walking back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek sits on the floor at the foot of Stiles’ bed with Luna curled up right beside him. The bag that he had brought from his house sits in front of him and is open as he takes his things out. Stiles said he would clear out one of his drawers from his dresser so he could put his clothes there but that won’t happen until later. So for now, Derek folds his clothes neatly and places it in the corner of the room.    
  
John also said they would try to fix up the extra bedroom so Derek could sleep in there. Derek at first declined saying it wasn’t necessary but the older Stilinski insisted. Afterwards, Derek had no choice but to accept when he realized he really had no where else to go. He does promise to later pay them if he finds a job.    
  
After his clothes are all out of his bag he takes out the hygienic things he packed and puts them in Stiles’ bathroom. He lets out a chuckle when he hears the teenager squeak probably from burning himself while making dinner. The smell of the marinated chicken cooking fills the house and makes his stomach rumble in hunger. He goes back to his place on the ground and takes a deep breath as he gets prepared to take out the rest of things in his bag.    
  
The first thing he takes out a stuffed bear.  It was one that Cora had given him when she was just five years old. The young wolf had came up to him one night while he was getting ready for bed. Her eyes were wide and innocent as she thrusted the bear into his hands and said, “Here, Derbear, take Mr. Bear so you won’t be lonely when you sleep. Mommy has Daddy, Laura has Mrs. Cat, now you won’t sleep alone anymore.” Now Derek doesn’t remember when was the last time Cora had given him something. He runs his fingers over the soft fur and sets it aside.    
  
The next thing he pulls out is a black leather jacket. One that was almost identical to the one his father wore all time. He remembers when he was younger always slipping into his father’s closet and stealing his jacket. He would wear it all day and would flush when his mother would compliment him. Later on when his father would arrive home from work he would hang it back in his closet.    
On his thirteenth birthday, his dad surprised him by giving him his own leather jacket, sadly the man had given him the wrong size but Derek accepted it happily claiming that he at least would be able to wear it longer. He folds the jacket neatly and places it next to the bear.    
  
The third thing he takes out are a pair of expensive sunglasses. Laura had known about the leather jacket being his present for that birthday and she decided to get him a pair of glasses to wear with the jacket. She had claimed it would make him look cool and get all the ladies’ attention. Derek had thought she was crazy. He did wear the leather jacket and glasses but never together because he was simply too embarrassed to do so and didn’t want to deal with the teasing from his sister.    
  
The last thing Derek takes out from his bag is a necklace his mother gave him. It has a wolf pendent with blue eyes. It displays exactly what he would look if he could shift fully into a wolf. His mother has given him the necklace after Paige’s death, the moment his eyes turned blue. He remembers the words she had told him, “Be proud, Derek, be proud of the abilities that you have. Never be ashamed  of being a werewolf and never be ashamed of having blue eyes. You’re still my son and nothing will ever change that.”    
  
He’s still staring down at the necklace when a knock on the doorway startles him. He looks up and sees Stiles standing there with a worried smile. “Hey, you okay?” The teenager asks as he crosses the room to sit in front of him. “What is all this?”    
  
Derek sets the necklace down and looks over the gifts before looking up at Stiles. “These are gifts that have a strong meaning to me. Two of them are the last gifts I ever received.” He explains, a tear running down his cheek. Although he had gotten used to not getting anymore gifts, it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt anymore.    
  
Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up. “Like last gifts ever? When was the last time you got a gift?”    
  
Derek swallows down the lump in his throat and whispers, “My fifteenth birthday.”    
  
The teenager remains silent as he looks over the gifts lying neatly on the floor. His eyes land on the necklace and he gently picks it up.    
  
“What’s this?”   
  
“It’s a necklace that my mother gave me. If I were to be able to shift into a full wolf that’s what I would look like. She gave it to me to remind me that I should never be ashamed of being a werewolf. That even though I have blue eyes she would always love me and see me as her son,” Derek explains. His eyes then cloud with sadness and vulnerability and his gaze goes to his hands, “Now it means nothing, it’s just a pendent.”    
  
Stiles sets the necklace back up and looks up to see tears rolling down Derek’s cheeks. Luna whines and curls herself in Derek’s lap while Stiles moves to sit next to him. He rests his hand on Derek’s forearm and squeezes it gently.    
  
“You don’t have to be ashamed anymore, Derek. One day you’re going to save someone’s life, possibly more. Maybe one day there will be a day where you save people from a bomb or bullets. Like Allison said, no human being will ever be able to do that. By the time they realize something is happening, it’s too late. I’ve seen it happen multiple times since i’m the Sheriff’s kid. Your blue eyes don’t define who you are, it’s your actions that do. Derek, you could’ve gone after Kate and killed her. You could’ve gone after her entire family and killed them the way they tried to kill yours. Hell, you could’ve gone after all of the hunters here in Beacon Hills, but you didn’t. Instead you’re letting the law sort everything out without you getting into any trouble with them. You should be proud of that, Derek. Because if you had gone after Kate, it could’ve made your life worse than it is now. The whole town and everyone would be talking about you and not in a good way.”    
  
Derek looks up and wipes his tears. He looks at Stiles with a cold look and laughs bitterly. “People already think bad stuff about me, Stiles. I couldn’t even go to town and get things because people would call me names. They would call me a whore and a slut. There would be guys and women older than me asking if I wanted to sleep with them. All because I slept with a woman older than me once. People called me a murderer, Stiles. They called me a psychopath and a criminal. I started believing them. I repeated every single word they said to me until it was engraved in my head. Believing those words and having them in my head wasn’t enough, so I did this,”    
  
Stiles watches with his heart in his throat as Derek pulls his shirt off. Revealing in bright red scars the words: whore, slut, murderer, disgusting, and many more horrifying words carved all over Derek’s stomach. He reaches out with a shaky hand and runs his fingers gently over the the slightly raised skin. Once he’s gone over every single word he looks up at Derek.    
  
“None of these are true, Derek. Not a single word on here describe you. These words are used when we are talking about someone who has killed people. Someone who actually has blood on their hands. And that is not you.”    
  
Derek shakes his head. “It could’ve been me, Stiles. Had it not been for our underground tunnel they would all be dead.”    
  
“But it’s not. You wanna know what I see when I look at you? I see a strong, loving, and caring man. I see a man who cares for their family despite what they did to him. I see someone who still loves their family unconditionally. And I know that if someone came after someone in that family, you would still risk your life to save them. And that is not what a murderer does. You are the strongest person i’ve ever met. You have been fighting your own demons for so long and you’re still here. That proves just how strong you are.  Don’t listen to those people, Derek. They don’t know the real you. They don’t know what you’re going through.”   
  
Derek remains silent but looks at Stiles with wet eyes. A few tears manage to escape and roll down his cheek. Stiles simply wraps his arms around Derek and brings him in for a hug. The man rests his head on the younger’s shoulder and cries. He never had anyone tell him what Stiles just did. For so long he believed those words but now he felt like he didn’t have to. He pulls away and wipes his tears while Stiles sends him a small smile.    
  
“How about we head downstairs and eat dinner? I’m sure it’s gone cold now so why don’t you wash your face real while I go and reheat our food?” He suggests.    
  
Derek nods and sets Luna next to him before standing up. He gathers the gifts and places the leather jacket with the rest of his clothes and the other ones on top of Stiles’ dresser. Afterwards, he goes to the bathroom and rinses his face with water to get rid of the dried tears and to freshen it up. He also takes the time to quickly use the restroom before heading downstairs.    
  
Once on the lower level he walks into the kitchen to find Stiles setting the last few items onto the dining table. He takes a seat at one end of the table and Stiles sits   in the seat across from him. On the table is a plate of grilled chicken breasts, two bowls, one containing mashed potatoes and the other corn, and lastly there was a pitcher with lemonade in it.    
  
Derek thanks Stiles for the food before digging in. Throughout the dinner they didn’t talk much. They mainly spoke about what Stiles is going to do now that he’s out of high school and is a few months away from turning eighteen. And Derek also surprisingly spoke about what he had planned in majoring in. Apparently the man had and still has a great interest in architecture. He tells Stiles that he still has many of the sketches he made while in high school and promises to show them to him later on if they’re still friends.    
  
When they finish, Stiles grabs their dishes and washes them. Derek also helps by cleaning up the table and putting the left overs in containers and in the fridge. He feeds Luna as well, the small puppy barking in delight when she smells her food.    
  
Once the kitchen is clean, they turn the lights off and sit in the living room. Derek lays on the couch and turns on the tv and flips through the channels. Eventually he settles on the discovery channel that has a program about animals on. Stiles sits on the other couch with one of the books from the vault in his hands. He had taken them out of his jeep after they arrived home since he wanted to read at least one of them. When he found one of the books was actually written in english he was glad because he didn’t feel like translating a whole book.    
  
Half an hour passes and Stiles glances up to see Derek had fallen asleep. His chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm. Stiles feels his heart clench at the sight of Derek who instead of looking relaxed, he looks like he just got out of a battle and was finally getting rest. Underneath his eyes there were bags and dark circles from the little sleep he got each night. The short sleeve shirt he’s wearing shows all of the scars on both his arms which is way more than Stiles had seen two days ago.    
  
It hurts Stiles when he thinks of the countless nights that Derek must’ve spent crying and hurting himself with no one to comfort him. He himself knows how out of hand self harming can get. How even if you tell yourself it will only be once, it doesn’t happen once. The scars on Derek’s stomach are still present in his mind and he feels his eyes water.    
  
Luna whines and jumps off of Derek’s chest and curls up next to him. Stiles chuckles and runs a hand through her fur to calm her down. Derek stirs a few seconds later and Stiles quickly wipes away his tears. The man, however, still notices and is up and alert instantly, rushing to his side.    
  
“Stiles, are you okay?” He asks, worried.    
  
The teenager nods and send him a small smile. “Yeah, i’m okay. Don’t worry.”    
  
“Then why are you crying?”    
  
“It’s nothing. I was just-“ Stiles huffs out of frustration, “When you were sleeping, I noticed how instead of you looking relaxed and all, you look like you just came home from a fight.”     
  
“Im sorry?” Derek offers.    
  
“Don’t be. I just want you to be happy and get better. No one should frown or look uncomfortable when they’re sleeping.”    
  
Derek lips quirk up in the ghost of a smile. “I like to think one day I will. If i’m being honest, i’ve felt a lot less lonely since I met you and the rest of your pack. They’re a bunch of teenagers but they’re a lot more mature than any other ones. You guys have been through a lot haven’t you?”    
  
Stiles sighs. “Yeah, we have. I think we’ve all nearly died once or twice. And we have seen things that no normal teenager sees.”    
  
“How are you guys still alive? I know you’re strong and all but how did you all survive that? None of y’all knew anything about the supernatural until Scott right?”    
  
“It was crazy after Scott got bit. We had no idea who had done that to him until your uncle showed up and confessed a few days ago. I had to stay up so many night just researching everything I could about the supernatural. And then after Scott, Lydia got bit, and then Jackson wanted to be a werewolf too. It wasn’t as easy though because he actually didn’t turn into a werewolf first but into a kanima. I guess that’s the animal an asshole turns into. Did you not hear about any of the crazy things happening here?”    
  
“I did and I wanted to help, but I wasn’t mentally stable. My family also didn’t want to risk being exposed again and so they left all that aside. I could hear Lydia’s screams, you know? I knew about everything happening. We could feel a different pack on our territory all the time but you guys weren’t exactly a threat to us since you were helping the town and that’s what my family has always dedicated their time to.”    
  
“That was kind of Scott’s thing. Save the people and protect the town. He always mentioned about another pack here in town but we could never figure it out. We knew about the Hale family but it never actually landed on our list of possible werewolf packs.”    
  
“You guys had a list for that?” Derek asks and raises an unimpressed eyebrow.    
  
“It was stupid but yes we did. There were some people here that just acted way too suspicious and as soon as we noticed that they written on our list. None of them actually turned out to be werewolves and eventually Scott gave up on finding who the pack was. They never attacked or approached us and so we thought we would be fine.”    
  
“That isn’t a smart thing to do when being involved in this world.”    
  
“I know. I didn’t agree with Scott in that but there wasn’t anything I could do. After all I was the human in the pack.” Stiles says with a shrug.    
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”    
  
“Well, it sort of is? I’m the most vulnerable one and can’t really protect myself.”    
  
“A human is actually very important in a pack. They help keep the other werewolves grounded. It helps them still feel human even if they’re not completely. Humans can help us with any chemical or herb that we can’t touch because it’s poisonous it to us. They help take care of our alpha when they’re seriously injured. They’re one of the most important people in a pack after the emissary.”    
  
Stiles sits dumbfounded at the new information. He always saw himself as the weak link in the pack. “I never thought of that. I was always getting told, ‘Stiles, maybe you should stay back because you could get killed.”    
  
“That’s the biggest mistake an alpha in a pack could make. They shouldn’t have told you to stay back. You would’ve been great help to them. Especially with that brain of yours.”    
  
Stiles scoffs. “Do you actually think I let a bunch of teenagers run off into fights without me. No, sir. I was there for every single one. If their plan went wrong I was the one who helped with improvising. Yeah, I did get hurt more than once doing that, but it‘s worth it. All of my friends are still alive and i’m thankful for that.”    
  
“I have a feeling you did something other than improvising failed plans.”    
  
“You mean like lie to the police and sneak into the station to steal evidence?”   
  
“I don’t why i’m not surprised.”    
  
Stiles laughs. “I think we should go to sleep now. I’m exhausted.”   
  
“Yeah, me too.” Both men stand up and turn off the lights before heading upstairs with Luna in tow, “Did you like the vault?”    
  
“I did! There’s so many cool things in there. I might need to go back to research about them and get a better look at them.”    
  
“Well, im glad you liked it. I’m surprised Peter let all of your pack come. Usually he’s very protective when it comes to sharing things about our family.”    
  
They enter Stiles’ room and Luna immediately jumps up and curls at the end of the bed. Derek walks to the corner where he put his clothes and grabs his pajamas while Stiles grabs his own from his dresser. The teenager excuses himself and changes in the bathroom and Derek out in the room. Stiles then walks out and Derek walks in to brush his teeth.    
  
Once he’s finished, he turns of the bathroom and bedroom light and gets into his side of the bed.  The last thing Stiles does is text his dad a goodnight before huddling underneath blanket    
  
“Goodnight, Derek.” Stiles whispers.    
  
“Goodnight, Stiles.”  Derek replies.

Stiles is the first one who wakes up in the morning, well, apart from Luna. A wave of confusion crosses over him because the clock on his nightstand reads its nine in the morning. Which is a time that he never wakes up at while on break. He looks around his room to see if there’s anything weird or different that would have woken him up. When he finds none he looks over at Derek who is lying next to him sleeping deeply. Luna stirs and stretches and immediately runs onto his chest when she finds him awake. Stiles chuckles quietly and ruffles her fur before placing her next to Derek and getting out of bed himself.    
  
He decides he actually wants to dress decently instead of wearing sweatpants and grabs a pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt along with a pair of socks and enters his bathroom to change.   Once he’s dressed, has used the bathroom, and brushed his teeth, he walks out and opens his bedroom door to hear the soft murmurs of multiple voices downstairs. Stiles shuts his bedroom door and descends the stairs and is met with the faces of his pack sitting in his living room.    
  
“Okay, first of all, how did you guys get in here?” He asks, annoyed that he was woken up early.    
  
“Through the roof.” Peter deadpans.   
  
Stiles scowls and gives him the finger, not in the mood for Peter’s jokes, and in return the wolf gives him a sarcastic smile.   
  
Lydia rolls her eyes at the interaction between them and looks over at Stiles. “Your dad was still here when we arrived and let us in.”   
  
He lets of a noise of surprise at that. He would understand his dad letting in the majority of the pack, but Peter? He’s not so sure he would. Stiles has an inclination that he might’ve sneaked in after the Sheriff left the house.    
  
“Alright, i’ll pretend like that doesn’t bother me. Not you guys, just Peter. Didn’t expect my dad to let you stay. Second question, why are you all here? Is there something going on?”   
  
“Stilinski, if something were wrong we wouldn’t be standing here letting you interrogate us. Which I don’t see the point in doing that because what if we just wanted to come by and hang out?”   
  
Stiles scoffs and narrows his eyes at Jackson. “At nine in the morning? You expect me to believe you guys wanted to hang out at this time?”   
  
“God, why do you guys have to make it so complicated,” Lydia groans, “Peter was on his way here to check on Derek but then all the other wolves sniffed him out and followed him. Scott texted Ally and she texted me.”   
  
Stiles’ gaze flickers over to Peter for confirmation and notices the man has a pensive look on his face. He’s about to open his mouth and question him but Peter beats him to it.   
  
“Stiles, can I talk to you for a second?”   
  
The teenager’s brows furrow in confusion but nods anyway. He leads the man away from the living room and to the kitchen. When he turns around, Peter has a distraught look on his face.   
  
“Peter, is everything okay?” Stiles asks.    
  
“Is it true that Derek moved in with you?” Peter asks bluntly.   
  
Stiles bites his lip and debates whether or not he should answer the question or if Derek should. However, when his eyes flicker up to Peter, he can see the pleading look in his eyes as well as the worried look on his face. Not wanting the man to wait any longer for an answer, “Yeah, he did, why?”    
  
Peter sighs but looks relieved. “I went to the house earlier to see how things were like around there since it’s been awhile. I was greeted by Cora who was ecstatic and Laura who seemed pretty happy too. When I asked why they were like that they told me Derek had left the house with very kind words.”   
  
“What about Talia and Robert? How were they?”   
  
“They were going on with their lives as if Derek never existed. Whenever I would mention him they would change the subject. I don’t know how Derek was able to last so long in that house. I would’ve ran away years ago.”   
  
“I’m happy Derek’s still here but, Peter, he is nowhere near okay. Last night was actually the first night I got to really look at him. The amount of scars he has on his arms. He’s shown them to me before but I didn’t look at them for long and last night I did and god there are way more than I can count. There’s even the possibility that there is more in other places. I’m also not sure he’s sleeping well because of the dark circles and bags underneath his eyes. I promised my dad I would do everything to help Derek get better but I really have no idea what im doing. ” Stiles admits and pulls at his hair in frustration.    
  
“Stiles, it’s okay. You’re not alone you have me and the rest of your pack to help you,” Peter reassures, “I wonder if Derek really didn’t have anyone. I’m sure he must’ve met at least someone.”   
  
Stiles opens his mouth to answer but another voice beats him to it.    
  
“I did.”    
  
Both Peter and Stiles jump and turn to see Derek standing with eyes a bit swollen from sleep and hair disheveled. He walks forward to be closer to them and keeps his gaze on Peter.   
  
“There were these two werewolves, Erica and Boyd. They were newly bit and were looking for an alpha or pack. I was out in the preserve when they found me.” Derek explain.   
  
“Was this after or before?” Peter asks. The word Kate isn’t said but both Derek and Stiles know what he meant.    
  
“After,” Derek responds, “We became friends and I started training them. Taught them how to fight and control the shift as much as I could. They’re good friends and live here in Beacon Hills. Boyd was the one who helped me with my eating disorder.”   
  
“Where are they now?” Stiles asks and Derek frowns.   
  
“I’m not sure. They’re probably out looking for me because I didn’t tell them anything and I left my phone at the house so I can’t call them.”   
  
“Wouldn’t they have smelled you though? They’re werewolves after all.”   
  
“I never got the chance to teach them how to really use their senses. We’ve been moving around a lot too so my scent would be everywhere and the wind would also make it harder to catch on to it.” Derek explains.    
  
Derek and Stiles watch Peter perk up and then mumble a ‘come here’. A few seconds later Isaac appears in the doorway and looks around awkwardly.   
  
“Tell Derek.” Peter says.   
  
“I have Erica and Boyd’s number if you want to call them. I met up with them and started demanding to see you but I told them to wait because you weren’t doing well at the time. They’re worried about you, you should call them.” Isaac says. He  then reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone, handing it over to Derek.   
  
Derek stares down at it for a few moments before finally tapping on the screen a few times and then bringing it up to his ear. It rings for a bit and then a loud female voice comes through.   
  
“Isaac?”   
  
“Erica, it’s me, Derek.”   
  
Erica, on the other line, lets out a loud scream that causes both werewolves in the room to wince.   
  
“Thank god you finally call! You’ve had me and Boyd worried sick! Isaac only ever tells me you’re fine but I don’t know if you’re actually fine or if your stupid self is just saying you’re fine but you’re really not. How are you? Where are you?”   
  
“Well, Isaac’s right for the most part and, hold on-”   
  
Derek brings the phone down and looks at Stiles. “Is it fine if they come over?”   
  
Stiles nods and smiles. “Of course it is.”   
  
Derek smiles back and brings the phone back up to his ear. “Here, i’m going to text you the address of where i’m at.” He hangs up and then begins typing in the address of Stiles’ house and sends it. He doesn’t get a reply back so he assumes Erica and Boyd are already on their way.   
  
“I should probably make breakfast. Otherwise i’m going to have a bunch of whiny werewolves because they’re hungry.” Stiles groans.    
  
“Why don’t we just order pizza? It’s a lot easier and we all like pizza.” Isaac suggests, walking back to the living room.    
  
A chorus of ‘yes’ come from the living room and Stiles decides to do so. He ends ordering six large pizzas and three bowls of pasta because he knows the pack eats a shit ton. After that order, Stiles isn’t sure if he can spend any more money.    
  
Minutes later a loud knock sounds followed by a ‘open this door right now or I will kick it down’ and Stiles rushes to open it. When he does he finds a blonde haired girl and a tall bulkier man standing behind her. The girl he believes is Erica runs inside and the man, Boyd, gives him an apologetic look. Stiles only shrugs and gestures for him to come in.   
  
When they enter the kitchen they find Erica and Derek hugging each other. Erica’s shoulders could be seen shaking probably from sobs and Stiles sees Derek’s grip tighten around her. They both pull away and then Erica smacks Derek in the back of the head.   
  
“You’re such an idiot! You could’ve called us from Peter’s phone or looked for us. You had us roaming around the woods for two days trying to find you! Speaking of I almost walked into your house and slapped all of them there but Boyd stopped me.”   
  
Derek smiles and looks at her apologetically. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t doing well and then so many things were happening at once.”   
  
“It’s alright,” Boyd speaks up, “We’re glad you’re okay.”   
  
Erica then fixes her gaze on Stiles and smirks at him. “And who is this cutie?”   
  
Stiles blushes furiously and mumbles an ‘oh god’.   
  
Derek chuckles. “This is Stiles. He’s been helping me the past couple days.”    
  
Erica gapes. “No way. You’re Stiles Stilinski? The Stiles I had a massive crush on?”    
  
Stiles’ eyes widen. “You’re the girl?”    
  
“Damn you got even hotter. Too bad i’m taken and that you swing for the other team.” She says smirking, eyes flickering over to Derek.    
  
Stiles blushes and clears his throat. “Why don’t we introduce you both to the rest of the pack.” He says while pushing them to the living room “Guys, these are Erica and Boyd, friends of Derek.”   
  
The pack greet them with smiles and wave politely at them. “Erica and Boyd these are, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. I hope you guys get along.”   
  
The doorbell rings and Stiles excuses himself to go grab it. He returns with boxes of pizzas and bowls of pasta. He set them down on the coffee table and heads to to the kitchen to get soda and plates. As they eat their ‘breakfast’ they have little conversations between them to get to know each other a little more. The pack plus Erica and Boyd decide they want to stay for longer, possibly the entire day and who was Stiles to decline.   
  
It is nearing three in the afternoon and the pack is situated in front of the tv playing video games. Stiles breaks his fixed gaze on the current match of Mario Kart between Jackson and Derek to look over at Peter.    
  
“Hey, Peter, when are you going to tell us what you’re going to do with Talia and the rest of them?” He asks.   
  
Jackson and Derek pause their game and the room goes silent as they wait for Peter to answer.


	9. Chapter 9

“Like I said before, i’m not going to kill them. I want to get rid of their werewolf powers.”

Multiple gasps sound through the room and Stiles speaks first. “I tonight getting rid of your wolf is dangerous?”

“If you do it the way Derek did, yes. It is known for other werewolves to get rid of their powers because of medical reasons.”

“Are you sure it won’t kill them?” Derek asks, his voice shaky.

Peter nods. “Yes, i’ve spoken to those who aren’t werewolves anymore and seem perfectly healthy. It does take time getting used to it but it isn’t harmful.”

“How come you want to do this?” Lydia asks.

“I want my sister to pay for everything she’s done. She ignored Derek’s diagnosis with depression. Tossed it to the side like it was nothing and that only made it worse for him. She thinks her own son was capable of trying to murder them when he has been nothing but loving and caring towards them. Left Derek to fend for himself like he was an adult yet gave Laura everything when she was the adult. Talia needs to pay somehow. If talking to her won’t work then we’ve got to try something else.”

Stiles’ eyes look at the rest of pack’s faces and sees a look of understanding on them. He feels a tiny bit of hope grow inside him. He himself is already with Peter in his plan but it’s up to the rest of the pack if they want to help or not, especially Scott given he’s the alpha.

Allison clears her throat and looks at Peter. “When and how do you plan on doing this?”

Peter takes a sip from his soda. “This will work better on the night of a full moon. We won’t be doing anything for a while, I don’t want to rush this. I want to give you all time to think about this so you are completely sure if you want to help me with this. As for the how, I will explain more later on.”

“You can count me in,” Stiles says from his spot on the couch, “I agree with you that Talia needs to pay somehow. As well as the rest of your family, they followed in her steps and should pay for that too.” 

“I’m in too.” Lydia says next.

“Me too.” Allison agrees with a smile. 

“I’m not exactly sure how I feel about taking someone’s powers that they’ve had since birth. But I do know what it feels like to have someone abandon you. I may never be able to make my dad pay for what he did but if I get to make your mom and rest of your family pay for what they did to you, count me in.” Scott says. 

Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac all agree with an enthusiastic ‘hell yeah’.Peter and Derek both seem content that everyone agree. Derek’s eyes actually look a bit glossy and Stiles isn’t surprised.

“Thank you, guys,” Derek starts, “I didn’t expect everyone to agree to what Peter wants to do. Like he said, don’t feel pressured to do this. If you at some point feel unsure or uncomfortable just tell us and we’ll understand. We won’t get angry at y’all.”

“That’s what pack is isn’t it?” Lydia questions, “We’ve only known you for a little while but you both seem like pack now, and that what pack does right? Protect, defend, and fight for each other right. And comfort each other in times of need.”

Derek smiles and looks at the banshee almost in awe. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Okay, now that we know everyone is in. Derek, you need to do the first step of the plan, drink the vial on the next full moon.” Peter instructs.

“H-How did you know about that?” Derek inquires, eyes wide.

“I saw Deaton prepare it once. When I asked what it was he told me it was to help werewolves get their powers back when they pushed their wolf away. I already knew you weren’t a werewolf because when I first saw you, you didn’t flash your eyes back. We both know all werewolves submit to alphas even if they’re not their own. You also don’t move or smell like one anymore. I’m assuming by your reaction that Deaton did give you that vial.”

Derek casts his eyes down at his lap and nods. It doesn’t surprise him that his uncle had figured everything out. He has always been observant when it came to family. Them two have also always been pretty close and only got closer when Derek was diagnosed with depression.

“I’m not mad or upset with you, Derek. I don’t blame you for hating and pushing away your wolf after what happened.” Peter reassures.

He stands up and moves closer to Derek and brings him in for a hug. Derek wraps his arms around his uncle’s neck and buries his head there. A small sob leaves his mouth but is muffled by Peter’s shirt.

“Shh, it’s okay, pup. We’re going to make them pay for what they did to you.” Peter whispers into his ear. Derek cries a little harder at the endearment. It’s been years since he had someone call him that and he missed it. They pull away from the embrace and the older wolf wipes Derek’s tears away and smiles at him comfortingly. “Promise you’ll take the vial? I’m sure Stiles has already made you promise him.”

Derek chuckles and glances over at Stiles who has a smile but looks worried at the same time. His eyes move back to his uncle and he nods. “I promise.”

Peter gets back on his feet and looks around at the pack. “Alright, we’ll discuss more about this later. Now go out and do whatever it is you teenagers do nowadays.”

Lydia smirks and grabs Erica and Allison’s hands and pulls them up to their feet. “Come on girls. We can go do some shopping.”

“Wanna go for a walk in the preserve?” Stiles asks once the girls are out of the house.

Derek nods. “Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, let me just grab Luna so we can bring her with us.”

Stiles grabs Luna’s leash from the coat rack and attaches it onto her collar and walks out the door with Derek following behind him.

The rest of the boys look at each other and shrug. They walk out of the house as well and head somewhere that isn’t the preserve or the mall.

Derek and Stiles walk along a random path through preserve. Neither of them are really sure where it leads but they continue walking down it anyway. They’re both silent, only the sounds of nature echoed through the preserve. Luna is also pretty silent, she isn’t whining or barking at anything.

It’s Derek who eventually says something. “I’m scared, you know.” He mumbles.

Stiles frowns and looks over at Derek. “Scare of what? Bringing your wolf back?”

Derek nods. “Yeah, I don’t know how i’ll react. I could turn feral and hurt all of you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt one of you.”

Stiles halts his steps and turns his body so he’s facing him completely. “Derek, you are not going to hurt us. You heard Deaton say he was waiting for you to have an anchor. Meaning if he had given the vial to you before than it would’ve been much more dangerous. You have us now, we’re going to be there to help you. Even if you do end up hurting one of us, i’d rather have that than have you die.”

“But—“

“I’m not sure if any of the others see it, maybe Peter does, but you look sick, Derek. You look tired. I’ve heard you wince and groan in pain at night sometimes. It could be that my bed is uncomfortable but I doubt it because as soon as your head hits the pillow you’re knocked out.” Stiles smiles and Derek chuckles. “Sometimes I look at your chest to make sure it’s rising and falling to know you’re alive. Ever since Deaton said you could die i’ve been looking out for you. I don’t want to lose you. Luna will never be the same without her cuddle buddy.”

Derek smiles and but that quickly turns into a frown. “Does it make me a bad person that I don’t feel bad about what Peter plans on doing to my family?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Absolutely not. They deserve what’s going to happen to them. It might be a little extreme taking their powers away but what else can we do? We don’t have proof to send them to jail. Plus they’re werewolves so that wouldn’t do well. We can’t talk to them and make them realize what they’re doing. We can’t even threaten to take you away because that’s exactly what they want! But taking away their powers? That will open their eyes and see what you went through.”

“I just want my family back. I may not get them back the way they were before but I just want them to realize that what they’re doing is wrong. Yeah I made a stupid mistake that’ll probably haunt me for the rest of my life, but what i’ll remember the most is that they left me. They left me alone when I needed them the most. Instead of defending me when people in town called me names they said the same thing to me too.”

Stiles scowls clenches his hands into fists. “If I could, I would beat your whole family up but that would only result in my hand breaking. And that won’t do any good.”

Derek chuckles. “It’s okay. I think what Peter has planned is enough of a punishment.”

“You know, when I met you, the first thing I noticed was how sad you looked,” Stiles says as he begins walking again, “Before I even talked to you and got to know you a little better. I had already told myself I would do whatever it was so you would never look like that again. I wanted to be your friend and help you because it’s what i’ve always been taught to do— help those in need. I wasn’t even aware of what you were going through. Only knew about the little information the reports from the station gave and some things the things that my dad knew.”

Stiles stops and looks down at Luna pad alongside him. “That’s actually partly why I went out the next day. One because it wasn’t that cold and though Luna deserved a walk in the morning. And because I was hoping I would get to see you again. I did get to see you again but not in the way I was expecting to. God, I was already terrified of having found a body in the middle of the woods but when I saw it was you— you know the first time I looked at your scars was when my dad was driving you to my house?”

Derek shakes his head and looks at Stiles. “No, I didn’t know that. Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Stiles sighs. “You didn’t know me and I didn’t know you. You woke up and took a second for you to remember me. It also felt wrong asking about something you probably hadn’t wanted me to see. I already knew what they meant but I still couldn’t ask. You know, I had friends and family who were around me constantly but even then I was silent about my self harm.”

“How do— How do you get better at it? How do you control the urges?” Derek asks, voice small.

“Every time I would have urges, I thought about my pack and my dad. I realized that I wasn’t just hurting myself when I cut, but my pack as well. Each time I cut myself I wasn’t only creating a wound on myself but on their hearts as well. One night, I couldn’t take it anymore— knowing that I was hurting them was hurting me even more. I remember running to my dad, crying and just shoved the box with my blades in it in his chest and running back to my room. There were times that I really regretted doing that. It wasn’t until I stumbled upon an article online about alternatives to self harm and there was one about doodling on your skin. I already doodled a lot on a daily basis and so I tried it. I would doodle on where I wanted to cut with a marker and it’s helped since. I know there might be a day where I relapse because I just know it bound to happen someday, but for now i’m okay.”

“I think I might try that.” Derek states after a few seconds.

Stiles turns his head towards him. “Really?”

“Yeah, I want to get better. Self harm helps but in a bad way. I’m not ashamed of my scars because they’re a part of me, my battle wounds. But I don’t want any new ones on my body anymore.”

Stiles watches with wide eyes as Derek reaches into his pocket and takes out a small box. When the box is opened, different blades in various sizes are displayed.

“I want to get rid of these.” Derek says.

“I think I have an idea.”

Derek follows behind Stiles as he leads him to the small creek where they first met. Luna barks as she sees her favorite spot. He watches as Stiles crouches down next to a tree and begins digging a small hole with the help of a few sticks lying on the ground. A few seconds later, he looks at up at him and gestures for him to come closer. Derek does so and hands him the box and Stiles covers the hole.

“There. Now they’re gone.” Stiles huffs as he stands back up.

“Why here?”

“Well, this is where we first met. It’s also yours and Luna’s favorite spot. And since no one ever comes here, we can make it our own little spot.”

“You’ve done something like this before haven’t you? With Scott?”

Stiles grins. “Yes, I have. We buried our little sand shovels at our elementary as a memory of where we first met.”

“You’re such a cheesy friend.”

“Why thank you. Now, can we head back because i’m a little cold.” Stiles shivers.

“When are you not cold?”

“When I have a mug of hot chocolate in my hands and a blanket wrapped around me.” Stiles retorts.

Derek shoves him and Stiles cackles.

When they make it back they make hot chocolate for themselves and watch movies. It’s around six in the afternoon when the Sheriff comes back home with Chinese food the smell alone lures Stiles and Derek away from the current movie playing on tv.

After dinner they both shower and resume watching tv. At ten John walks by the living room and shakes his head as he sees each man sprawled on the two couches, Luna taking her spot on Derek’s chest, sleeping soundly. With a chuckle he turns the tv off and shuts the light off before heading upstairs to his room.

The next morning Stiles wakes up confused and to the mouth watering smell of coffee and bacon. He shoves the blanket that is draped over him and shivers lightly at the cold that comes after. Slipping off of the couch, he makes his way to the guest bathroom where he has a spare tooth brush and brushes his teeth before making his way to the kitchen. There, he finds Derek standing at the stove making scrambled eggs. Next to him is a plate with a tall tower of pancakes —chocolate chip pancakes to be more exact— and another small plate a generous amount of bacon.

He spots a lonely mug of coffee sitting in front of the coffee machine and makes a beeline for it. Stiles instantly gets to pouring huge amounts of sugar and creamer before taking a large gulp of it. He sighs in delight and then finally looks at Derek.

“Good morning.” He says.

“At least now I know it takes coffee for you to wake up fully.” Derek snorts.

Stiles grins at him and takes another sip of his coffee. Derek shakes his head and turns of the off the stove and transfers the eggs evenly onto two plates. He takes those two plates and sets them on the dining table as well as the plate of bacon and pancakes. Stiles helps by grabbing syrup and utensils before taking a seat, Derek doing the same right after.

They both eat breakfast in a calm and comfortable silence. It is still pretty early in the morning and neither of them really feel like talking. Stiles occasionally glances at Derek with a look of concern but never says anything. It isn’t until Derek removes their plates once they’re finished eating that he asks Stiles what’s bother him.”

Stiles flushes and brings his bottom lip between his teeth and begins nibbling on it. His hands twitch with nervousness and he tries his best to keep them still but fails. “It’s nothing bad— i’m just worried about tonight. It’s the full moon and i’m worried about how it’s going to affect you. I don’t know if it’s going to be painful for you, if it’s going to bring back all those memories and things you’ve tried to forget.”

Derek sighs and looks down at his hands. “I’m not going to lie to you and say it’s going to be okay. It’s going to be painful for me. Not just mentally but physically as well. If it was painful pushing my wolf away it’s going to be just as painful bringing it back,” He casts his eyes up at Stiles and finds him looking even more worried, “Think about this, afterwards, i’m at less risk of dying because I don’t have my wolf. I’ll be able to protect you and your pack easier if I ever do need to. I might be able to form actual pack bonds with your pack if they accept me. If those memories do resurface, if my urges come back, I have people now. Before then I didn’t really have anyone. At least not someone who understood. I’ll be fine now.”

Stiles smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

The next few hours they went on a walk with Luna, stocked up on some groceries that they were lacking in, took a nap, made dinner, watched a movie. Stiles had forgotten about what was happening that night until eight o’clock rolled around.

Derek is changing from his jeans into some sweatpants that way he’ll feel less cramped while his wolf takes over. Stiles grabs the vial from where it sits on his nightstand and shoves it into his pocket. Afterwards both men head out the door and walk to the preserve where the rest of the pack is waiting for them.

Throughout the short walk, Stiles fumbles with the vial in his pocket but is careful to not drop it. His heart pounds loudly in his chest that he’s sure Derek can hear it. He had texted Scott before walking and he was told they were all gathered in the center of the preserve. They wanted to make sure they were out of ear shot from the Hale house, though if Derek howls at some point then that would be a problem.

Stiles begins worrying that they’re lost. They’ve been walking for awhile and still no signs of the pack. However, a few seconds later he hears the voices and laughter of the pack and relaxes a bit. His anxiety quickly rises once they’re suddenly standing in front of Peter. The older wolf extends his arm and opens his hand, wordlessly asking for the vile.

Stiles exhales a shaky breath and takes the vial out of pocket and places it in Peter’s palm. Peter then looks at Derek and gestures for him to follow. Derek obliges and follows his uncle to nearby tree where the rest of the pack is standing. Peter leans down and opens a black to reveal a set of metal chains.

“What do you need those for?” Stiles asks, voice trembling with fear.

“We need to tie Derek up. It’s a safety precaution that we need to take. There’s no telling how he will react. If he does react badly, he’ll have the chains holding him back so he won’t be able to escape into the woods. His wolf will most likely be feral and that puts the rest of the people in town in danger.” Peter explains as he takes the chains out of the bag and dumps them onto the ground.

Stiles is looking with wide eyes at both Peter and Derek. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. “No, we are not tying Derek up with those chains.” He spits.

“Stiles—“

“I said no!”

Derek sighs and lifts up his hand to stop Peter from saying anything. He pulls Stiles aside from everyone and frowns at him.

“Stiles we need to do this. If we don’t, I could run off and hurt humans— possibly even kill them. I won’t be able to live knowing that I hurt innocent people.”

Stiles shakes his head. “I can’t watch you like that. We already have to see you in pain to bring your wolf back. I can’t see you tied up like that like you’re some rabid dog that needs to be contained. You’re still part human! Isn’t there another way we can do this?”

“Remember what I told you, Stiles, we’re doing this for a good cause. We’re doing this so my family can pay for what they did. We’re doing this so none of you will have to worry that I could die in my sleep because I was too weak to keep going without my wolf. It’s going to be worth it and i’ll be fine. If I wasn’t, Peter would have never suggested this. He’s very protective over me and would never forgive himself if something ever happened to me. Everything is going to be okay.”

Stiles stares at Derek before he finally gives in, “Fine,” He huffs, “But if you die while doing this, I will kill Peter and then bring you both back and then kill you again because of your stupidity.”

Derek chuckles. “I won’t die, I promise.”

“You better not. Luna would never forgive you for leaving her.” 

“It’s okay, that means i’ll get extra cuddles from her because she missed me.” Derek smirks.

Stiles hits him and the pushes him back to Peter and Derek laughs the whole time.

“So, Stiles, do you agree with what we’re doing?” Peter asks.

“Not really, but it seems that it’s the right thing to do if we want to prevent something disastrous from happening. You and Derek both said it’s safe and that it’ll help.”

Peter nods. “I’ve seen this done before, Stiles. Each time we’re grateful for tying them up because it prevented chaos but we do feel bad having to watch them. I always wished i’d never have to watch my family go through this, but at least it’ll hurt less than watching my nephew slowly die. Now, Derek, you ready?”

Derek is sure every werewolf present can smell the fear and nervousness radiating off of him in waves. He isn’t going to lie and say he isn’t scared because he’s beyond terrified. Terrified of hurting Stiles or someone else in the pack. He looks at his uncle and nods and steps in front of the tree. He flinches the coldness of the metal chains when they press against his chest. He’s trembling in both fear and cold. Derek can tell Peter is a little nervous as well and that doesn’t help him because the man isn’t usually nervous.

Peter finally steps back and makes sure the chains are all secured. He then takes the vial out of his pocket and brings it up to Derek’s lips.

“It’s going to be okay, pup.” He says reassuringly.

Derek feels a tear roll down his cheek. “I’m scared. What if I hurt someone?”

“You won’t, I promise. Just focus on your anchor. Focus on it and don’t think about anything else okay?”

“Okay.” Derek whispers.

Peter finally pours the golden liquid into Derek’s mouth and then steps back again. The pack watches with wide eyes as Derek whimpers and thrashes around in the chains. The girls and Stiles all have tears in their eyes as they painfully watch the scene going on in front of them.

Derek cries and screams in pain and pulls at the chains. His eyes are the first to transform, their blue color illuminating the dark preserve. Claws are the next thing to come out, his normal fingernails becoming sharp and more deadly. Stiles’ gaze is on Derek’s hands and sees the moment when he clenches his fists, digging his claws into his palms, blood dripping down to the ground.

“Peter, what is he doing!” He yells.

“He’s trying to stay in control, Stiles. He’s focusing on his anchor but I think his old memories are resurfacing.”

“How do we make it stop?”

“We can’t, he has to do that on his own. If we interrupt the process it could kill him.” Peter informs.

Derek keeps his claws in his palms as his fangs come out. He’s now growling at pack and looking at them with wild eyes. It’s obvious he can’t remember them but is trying. However, when he locks eyes with Peter, the growling stops. His fists unclench and he freezes, fangs receding.

Peter walks with slow, tentative steps towards Derek. Once he’s in front of him, he looks at him in the eyes and flashes his own red eyes.

“Uncle Peter?” Derek whispers.

“Derek, do you know what just happened?”

The now werewolf looks behind Peter at everyone else and then down at the chains and back at Peter.

“We did something to get my wolf back.” He states.

“Do you remember the mantra we use to help control our shift?”

“Alpha. Beta Omega.”

Peter nods. “Okay. I’m going to let you out of these chains now.”

The old wolf breaks the chains and quickly catches Derek when he falls forward.

“Easy now. You’re going to be weak and tired for a few hours before you healing finally kicks in.”

Derek nods and looks back at Stiles who’s staring at him with a hopeful expression. He sends him a smile and he’s suddenly being ambushed. He groans at the hard thump of a body crashing against his. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay.”Stiles whispers. 

“I told you I would be okay.”

“Did something happen while you were getting your wolf back?” Stiles asks one they pull away.

Derek glances at the pack. “Can we talk about it when we’re alone?”

Stiles nods. “Yes, of course.”

“Okay, I think it’s time we all go home now. Thankfully everything went smoothly.” Peter announces.

With that, everyone walks out of the preserve and make their way back to their homes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’m not sure how I like this chapter. I rewrote this and edited it about a hundred times. I’d love it if you left feedback! Also, if any of you noticed, sterek was delayed until this chapter. Mainly because I thought it was too quick into the story to have Stiles and Derek get together. I hope you enjoy!

“Wanna tell me what happened back there now?” Stiles asks once they’re both laying in his bed after having taken a shower. Luna is snuggled in between them, her small body providing a bit of warmth. 

  
Derek sighs and keeps his gaze up at the boring white ceiling of Stiles’ bedroom. “Images from the fire and of Kate popped up. Basically reminding me of all the reasons I pushed my wolf away in the first place.”    
  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Stiles admits, “How does it feel now that you have your powers back?”    
  
“A little overwhelming,” Derek confesses, “I can hear and smell so many things I couldn’t before. It might take me awhile before I get used to it I think.”    
  
“Do you regret doing it?”    
  
Derek is silent for a few seconds as he thinks about whether or not he does. “In the beginning I was still fine with doing it but once the images appeared I did. That’s kind of why I dug my claws into my hand. I was regretting doing it and wanted it to stop.”    
  
“You scared the crap out of me when you started doing that. I even told Peter to make it stop but he said it could kill you if we did.” Stiles says, voice a little shaky as he recalls the memory.    
  
“I’m sorry. But everything will be okay. At least for now.” Derek reassures.    
  
Stiles smiles and turns off the lamp on his side of the bed. “Let’s get some sleep. I know you must be exhausted.”    
  
Derek agrees silently by turning off the lamp and snuggling into the sheets. He falls asleep quickly, wrung out from returning his wolf. Stiles stays awake for a few minutes and watches Derek to make sure the man is still alive and breathing. It’s half an hour later that he feels calm enough to fall asleep.    
  
The next morning Stiles wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of coffee and bacon wafting through the air. He stretches out his limbs and groans as his joints pop before sliding out of the bed and throwing on a hoodie. He quickly checks his phone to see if he has any messages. There’s only one from his dad telling him good morning and to have a good day and asking about Derek. He responds back the same and updates him on the man and then makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself.    
  
When he’s done, he walks down the stairs and enters the kitchen to see Derek standing at the stove cooking scrambled eggs. There are various plates surrounding him, some empty and others with food. Stiles spots and makes a beeline for the plate holding the bacon. He grabs a piece and nearly moans as the delicious flavor fills his mouth.    
  
“Good morning to you too.” Derek greets as he turns the stove off and transfers the eggs to a big plate and then sets the pan back down.    
  
“How come you’re up and making breakfast? I assumed you would be too tired for that?” Stiles asks as he takes the plate of bacon and pancakes to the dining table.    
  
“I would still be in bed but I woke up feeling really hungry and it would be rude of me to make breakfast for just myself and not you. I do owe you and your dad a lot for everything you’ve done after all.”   
  
Stiles stills and looks at Derek. “Hey, you know you don’t owe us anything right? We did this because it was the right thing to do. What any sane person would do.”    
  
“Stiles, incase you forgot, people would rather see me dead than help me. Please, let me thank you guys for being the only people in Beacon Hills who offered to do so.” Derek says calmly as he sits down in the chair across from Stiles.    
  
The teenager takes a seat too and glares at Derek. “Of course I didn’t forget. But you didn’t ask us to do anything. Like you said, we offered to do this. Which means you don’t owe us anything at all because we did it out of good will.“   
  
“I just hope this plan doesn’t backfire.” Derek says, moving on from the topic.   
  
“Well why would it?” Stiles asks as he serves himself breakfast.    
  
“My parents are gonna be able to smell and sense a new werewolf in their territory. Since I have no bonds with them anymore, I will be seen as a threat to them.”    
  
“They’ve never came to us before. And there were several new werewolves in their territory. Hell, there was an entire new pack living on their territory.” Stiles frowns.    
  
“Because you’ve never actually attempted to hurt one of them. I have. Their wolf will recognize me as someone who attempted to kill their pack and there’s no telling how they might react. So if you see me show up bloody or beaten, don’t be alarmed, it was probably one of my sisters since they are the ones who have caused more harm.”    
  
Stiles drops his fork and huffs angrily. “Why do you say it so calmly? Does it not scare you knowing your sisters might come and attack you?”    
  
“Stiles, I knew what was going to happen the second I brought back my wolf. Bringing it back wasn’t going to just magically fix everything.”    
  
“Then why did you bring it back! You said it was going to help you! Peter said it was the main part of the plan! If it’s not going to do anything why did you bring it back?” Stiles yells.   
  
Derek, however, looks both broken and angry and it takes a second for Stiles to realize what he had said. “I did it for you! I did it for Peter! You both didn’t want me to die so I brought it back! I can happily go and get rid of it if that’s what you want. It might kill me but it’s not like I minded dying in the first place.“    
  
“Derek, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” Stiles apologized, “I just don’t want to see you hurt anymore. I want you to be happy. And you saying that people might come and hurt you like it’s okay isn’t right.”    
  
“Stiles, nobody knows about us werewolves. If anyone tried to hurt me i’d be okay. I would heal.”    
  
“But what if someone does know? What about hunters?” Stiles feels himself tremble at the thought of someone hurting or possibly killing him.    
  
Derek notices and stands up to go kneel in front of Stiles. He takes the teenager’s  shaking hands into his own and squeezes them gently. “I know how to protect myself, Stiles. I’ve been doing it for years. I’m going to be okay.”    
  
“I know I just—“    
  
“What’s wrong, Stiles?”    
  
“I like you, Derek. I’ve been holding back my feelings because it feels wrong to like you when you’re going through this. You’re trying to heal and be happy, and I don’t want to burden you with my stupid teenage crush. I’ll understand if you feel disgusted and want to leave me. You can—“    
  
Stiles suddenly feels warm, soft lips against his. It takes a few seconds for his brain to catch up and realize that Derek is kissing him before he’s kissing the man back. Derek pulls back and Stiles nearly whines, wanting to pull the man back to him for another kiss. His eyes flutter open and he stares into Derek’s eyes. His lips tingle from the pressure on them before and decides he likes the feeling.    
  
“I like you too, Stiles. I knew you were something special the moment you and Luna helped me that day in the woods. You stayed and didn’t run away even after I told you everything. You didn’t see me as a monster or a murderer. Instead, you saw me as the complete opposite. You helped me try and heal and didn’t push me away or kick me out.”    
  
“How could I? You were hurting, Derek, and I know you still are. Last night, I woke up and your claws were stuck into your palm again. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up with Luna’s barking. She was so scared. I was scared. I couldn’t get your claws out and you only pressed harder when I would try. Everyone should be able to see that you’re not a monster or a murderer. Your own parents should be able to see that.”    
  
“But they don’t, Stiles. I love them so much. I would still die for them even after everything they’ve done. But i’m scared when the day that I have to face them comes. I can’t hurt them. If they attack me I don’t think i’d be able to defend myself and attack them back.” Derek confesses, tears running down his cheek.    
  
Stiles wipes them away gently with the pad of his thumb and smiles at him. “You don’t have to, Derek. You have us to protect and defend you. We’re a pack and we fight for each other. Remember, we are all in this for you. We will defend you when you can’t defend yourself. We will fight when you can’t fight.”    
  
Derek pulls Stiles in for a hug and buries his head in the man’s neck and cries. A few moments later both men hear the pitter patter of claws and clinking of metal and seconds later cries from Luna who is nudging Derek’s leg with her snout. They pull away and Derek leans down to ruffle Luna’s fur and laughs when she yips in excitement.    
  
“I’m okay, Luna. We’re okay.” He whispers and looks up at Stiles who presses a kiss to his forehead.    
  
The rest of the day is spent cuddling and watching movies. Derek falls asleep halfway through the third movie and Stiles gently drapes a blanket over the man. Luna is also asleep on the arm of couch, behind Derek’s head. Stiles can’t can’t help but grab his phone and take a picture. He sends it to his dad saying ‘I don’t think i’m Luna’s best buddy anymore :(‘    
  
A few moments later he gets a response from his dad back. ‘I think you stopped being her best buddy the moment she met Derek.’ Stiles huffs fondly and shakes his head at the message. He makes his way down to the basement and flips on the light. Recently he had moved all of his books down there and spent time practicing. He managed to get all of the books translated —thanks to Lydia— and it made the learning process a lot easier and faster.    
  
Stiles started on something that seemed relatively easy which was being able to manipulate mountain ash. The process required him having a handful of mountain ash in his palm and then closing his eyes and imagining it creating a barrier around something. That trick wasn’t so hard given that he had done it before when he and Scott were trying to stop Jackson from escaping the club. Which had failed terribly. After only a few tries, he was able to get it to trap basically anything.    
  
He had also began on reading through various healing spells. Being in a pack with werewolves who sometimes find themselves being unable to heal requires him to memorize these pronto. He grabs the small teddy bear from the shelf and a pair of scissors and cuts off one of the legs feeling only slightly bad. He sets them both down on the table and hovers his hand over the bear. Stiles’ eyes are shut as he repeats the spell, feeling his hand tingle a little. When the feeling disappears he opens his eyes and is happy when he sees the small toy is in one piece again.    
  
However, all that is gone when he hears a scream come from upstairs. Stiles immediately drops the bear and runs up the stairs where he sees Derek thrashing around on the couch and Luna barking at the man. He rushes forward and begins shaking Derek to try and wake up him. He takes a quick glance at Derek’s hands and curses when he sees they’re drenched blood as well as scratches on his arms that are already healing.   
  
“Derek! Derek, wake up! It’s okay it’s not real!” Stiles shouts but Derek doesn’t calm down. Instead he starts clawing at his arms again and Stiles doesn’t know what to do. He feels the beginning of a panic attack coming when his dad barges in through the front door. The man looks around for any danger but only spots Derek and Stiles.    
  
“Dad! I don’t know what to do, he’s hurting himself and he won’t wake up!” Stiles cries.    
  
“Go bring me the first aid kit.” John orders as he rushes to the kitchen to grab a damp towel and then goes to Derek’s side. Stiles is back a few seconds later, panting from the short sprint and hands his dad the kit. John opens it and takes out small tube shaped packet. He bends the packet slightly, causing it to release a snapping sound and brings it up to Derek’s nose.    
  
The werewolf instantly sits up, nearly knocking down both John and Stiles but they manage to catch themselves. Derek coughs and looks around the room, trying to remember where he is. He glances at his hands and sees they’re slightly stained with blood and frowns.    
  
“Derek?”    
  
The man jumps and turns his head to see Stiles and the Sheriff crouching on the floor both looking at him with worried looks. John sends him a comforting smile before standing up and heading upstairs, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.    
  
Stiles picks up the damp towel and gently begins wiping off the rest of the blood that remained on Derek’s hands. When he’s done he takes the rag and tosses it in the trash can in the kitchen. There he also grabs a glass of milk and brings it back to Derek who takes a small sip before setting it down on the coffee table. The man still has visible tremors running through him and he is clutching the blanket tightly in his hands.    
  
“Derek, are you okay?” Stiles asks again, voice soft.    
  
“Can we go upstairs?” Derek whispers, not making eye contact with Stiles.    
  
“Of course.”    
  
Stiles stretches out a hand and helps Derek stand up from the couch. Walking up the stairs is a little difficult given that the man had not only just woken up from a nap but from a nightmare. When they finally reach his room, Stiles shuts the door and turns on the side table lamp before sitting down next to Derek on the bed. The man has tears running down his face and Stiles cups Derek’s faces with his hands and wipes them away.    
  
“Derek, what happened?” Stiles whispers.    
  
“I— I had a nightmare about the fire. But this time it was different. It wasn’t my family stuck in the house. It was you and your dad. I couldn’t get to either of you— I couldn’t save you. I had to listen to you both burn.” Derek’s face crumbles at the end and he drops his head in the crook of Stiles’ neck and he sobs.    
  
“It wasn’t real, Derek. We’re both okay. We’re both still here and we will always be here. It was just that— a nightmare.” Stiles reassures, running a hand soothingly up and down Derek’s back.    
  
The werewolf pulls away and looks at the teenager with panicked eyes. “But what if it’s not? What if it’s a sign that i’m going to get you and your dad hurt somehow? This was a mistake. I should’ve stayed human— I should’ve let it kill me.”    
  
“Derek, stop!” Stiles yells, “You think you dying isn’t going to hurt me? Isn’t going to hurt my dad? Derek, I would lose my mind if I you died.”    
  
“But you’d eventually get over it and you’d still be alive.” Derek mumbles.    
  
Stiles huffs. “You and I both know you don’t get over someone’s death. It’s been years and my mom’s death still hurts as much as it did at first. And I know that Paige’s death still hurts. Derek, what you had was a nightmare and not a sign of any kind.”    
  
“How are you so sure?”    
  
“Because i’ve been through that before. I had a nightmare that my dad got hurt. I didn’t know how but I just knew he got hurt. For weeks I had this feeling of dread, like something horrible was going to happen. And then he got hurt one night out fighting some creature. His body was slowly shutting down and the doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with him. It wasn’t until I figured out there was something in his body that he recovered.”    
  
“I’m sorry.” Derek says, placing his hand over Stiles.    
  
“It’s okay, he’s okay now. But we’re going to be alright. Nothing’s going to happen to us. Now let’s get some sleep, i’m sleepy and i’m sure you’re drained as well.”    
  
The next few weeks are uneventful. Stiles doesn’t know if he should be grateful for it if he should feel terrified. Normally when Beacon Hills is this quiet it means something big is going to happen. And well, technically something big is going to happen, but not anytime soon. Stiles feels more worried for Derek as the weeks go by. He keeps having nightmares and constantly clawing at himself. The man is much more quiet, almost like he was when they first met and Stiles hates it. Which is why he goes to visit Peter.    
  
“Stiles? Is everything okay?” The man asks with a worried frown on his face.    
  
“Not really, can I come in?”    
  
Peter steps aside and lets Stiles inside. He shuts the door and walks to the living room where they both take a seat. The teenager looks tired and defeated. The scent of worry and distress rolls off of him in waves. “What’s going on, Stiles?”    
  
The teenager sighs and fumbles with his hands. “Derek hasn’t been doing well since we brought his wolf back. He’s having nightmares practically every night. And each time he has one he always claws at himself. Recently i’ve caught him doing it even he’s not having a nightmare. He’s a lot more silent now. It’s a miracle if he says even one word the whole day. Before, he was always going out with me to walk Luna or run errands and now he won’t. I don’t know what to do, Peter. I’m starting to think this was a mistake but I know it had to be done.”    
  
Peter growls and stands up from the couch and moves to stand in front of the window. He feels anger course through his veins and his wolf itching to come out. He wants to make Talia pay for what she did to her son. His fists clench as feels his claws threaten to come out. He knows there’s still a growl coming out from him due to the rumbling feeling in his chest.    
  
“Come on. Let’s go.” He growls and begins walking out of his apartment.    
  
Stiles blinks but follows him. “Wait, where are we going?”    
  
“Just get in the damn car, Stiles!” Peter yells and gets in the driver’s seat of his car, turning the ignition over. Stiles scrambles into the passenger seat and sits silently while they drive. When they pull up to the Hale house, Stiles feels worried and angry. Angry because Peter brought him here and he’s going to have their scents on him and Derek will be able to smell them. Worry because he doesn’t know what Peter is going to do. But judging by the angry look on his face, it’s not going to be good.    
  
Peter shuts the car off and steps out, not waiting for Stiles as he heads up to the front door. The teenager has to run to catch up to him. The werewolf knocks on the door and the few seconds it takes for it to open feel like eternity. But eventually the door is pulled open, revealing Talia standing behind it. She sends a warm smile to Peter but glares at Stiles.    
  
“Peter, I didn’t think you’d be coming today. And most certainly not with him.” She says, sending a cold look towards Stiles. He has to hold himself from saying something back because after all she is Derek’s mother and he doesn’t feel like getting kicked out of Beacon Hills for talking back to the Alpha who practically owns the town.    
  
“I didn’t come here for a family get together, Talia. I came here to talk about your son, Derek. Or did you forget you have a son?” Peter growls.    
  
Talia huffs and glares at her brother. “That man is no son of mine. He tried to kill our family. Our pack. Did you forget that, Peter?“    
  
“Kate Argent tried to kill our family. Derek had absolutely nothing to do with it and you know that. Any good mother, any good alpha would have been able to see that. Instead you pushed him away and left him on his own. You have never cared about Derek but you just won’t admit it. There are several things you never noticed about your own son. You didn’t even care when the doctors diagnosed him with depression.”    
  
“We are werewolves, Peter.” Talia scoffs, “We can’t get physical or mental illnesses and you know that. You’re a born werewolf when have you ever been sick.”    
  
“So you think that all those werewolves who went to war, had their packs killed right in front of their eyes, their children ripped from their arms aren’t traumatized and suffer in some way? I watched Derek fall apart while you stood and did nothing. You were supposed to watch out for him and make sure he was doing okay.”    
  
Stiles stands beside Peter and watches as Talia seems unfazed. Like everything her brother is saying is lies. He feels himself grow angrier by the second and his hands buzz from the magic that’s wanting to be released. Stiles realizes he can’t control it when the buzzing only gets stronger. Panic starts building up but before he can do anything, Talia is being thrown across the foyer of her home by an unknown force. Stiles’ eyes widen in horror and he looks up at Peter who seems— proud?    
  
Talia gets up from the ground and growls at Stiles, she immediately launches at him and before either he and Peter can react, she’s swinging her arm to swipe with her claws at his chest. Stiles waits for searing pain and blood to appear, but instead nothing happens. Both he and Peter are frozen in shock at what’s happening. Talia, however, seems to be getting angrier and angrier as each of her attempts to hurt him keep failing. It isn’t until Peter grabs both of her arms and holds her back from attempting again.    
  
“Stiles, go get in the car and wait for me.” He says while pulling his sister back into the house and shutting the door.    
  
Stiles blinks at the door and takes a step back before walking down the steps to Peter’s car. He sits inside and can’t keep still. He’s trying to figure out what happened but also scared that one of Derek’s sisters might come out and hurt him for hurting their mother and his spark won’t do anything to protect him. He’s nearing a panic attack when the door to the driver’s seat opens and Peter steps inside. His face seems neutral, no trace of anger or smugness. Stiles can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not.    
  
The drive back to Peter’s apartment is silent but luckily not tense. When they arrive, Stiles follows him to the living room where they take a seat. After a few moments, Stiles is the one to break the silence.    
  
“Talia can’t see that it isn’t Derek’s fault right? She’s blamed the fire on Derek for years now that any truth told to her is just tossed aside.”    
  
Peter sighs and runs a hand down his face. “I don’t know what to do to her. If I had known this was happening to him when he was younger, I could’ve taken legal measures and taken Derek away from Talia. It probably wouldn’t have changed her views but it would’ve most certainly helped Derek in some way.”    
  
“Peter, taking away their werewolf powers isn’t the only thing you want to do is it? That night you told us, I could tell there was something else planned inside of your head. What is it?” Stiles asks, looking at the man curiously.    
  
“Talia’s Alpha powers are supposed to pass down to Laura once she dies or decides to give them up. That is if she’s not killed by an omega or a beta. I want to give the Alpha status to Derek. Personally I don’t think Laura has earned to have that power. She was supposed to watch and defend for her pack. Not toss them to the side and beat them up for something they didn’t do. She’s Derek’s older sister for gods sake.”    
  
Stiles frowns. “But how would that work? Technically Derek is part of our pack now —and you too— but Scott’s already the Alpha in this pack.”    
  
“Scott has the status of an Alpha, but is he really the Alpha? Although our pack was never involved whatever yours was dealing with, we still heard of it. Honestly, I don’t think Scott’s a very good Alpha. Always wanting to give the bad guys a second chance, letting them run away, and then coming back with an even bigger army or problem. Not only are you putting your pack in danger, you’re putting the whole town in danger.”    
  
Stiles sighs and looks down. “I did always try to tell him that we needed to get rid of the enemy but he never listened. He kept saying that we aren’t killers and that we don’t have to kill anyone. I mean if police officers can kill someone who’s a threat others, why can’t we? It might not be legal but who has to know? Half of the time we’re burying dead bodies and lying to police!”    
  
Peter chuckles. “We’ll figure this out and talk about this more later on.”    
  
“Do you mind if I take a shower? I don’t want to go home smelling like your sister and cause Derek to freak.“ Stiles asks a few seconds later.    
  
“Yeah, do you have any clothes with you? I’m not sure any of mine will fit you.”    
  
“I have a bag in my jeep with clothes in it.”    
  
Stiles grabs his bag from his jeep and takes a quick shower. He’s desperate to get back home. He’s not sure how Derek is going to be like. He doesn’t know if the man has eaten anything or talked to someone from the pack. But considering he hasn’t received any messages from anyone updating him on Derek, he assumes no one has seen him. Stiles shuts the engine off and decides to leave his bag in the car before taking his keys and walking to the front door.    
  
As soon as he enters the door, he’s greeted by Luna who barks at him and jumps at him. He bends down and runs his hand through her fur, receiving happy yips from her.    
  
“Hey, baby, did you miss me? Huh? Of course you missed me! How’s Derek?”    
  
Luna barks and runs off to the kitchen and Stiles follows her. When he enters, he’s surprised to see Derek standing at the stove cooking dinner, the table already set with empty plates waiting to be filled with food. Stiles steps forward slowly and puts his hand gently on Derek’s forearm, not wanting to startle him incase he’s too distracted. The man looks up at him and smiles before getting back to cooking.    
  
“Are you okay?” Stiles asks softly as he steals a piece of garlic bread from the plate.    
  
Derek smacks his hand away. “I will once you stop eating the food.” He turns the stove off and transfers the spaghetti onto a bowl. He then takes the bowl to the dining table and sits down. Stiles takes a seat across from him and begins serving himself, Derek doing the same once he’s done. Stiles doesn’t begin eating and instead watches as Derek sits still just staring at his food. He can see the man is struggling with what he wants to say but Stiles waits patiently.    
  
“I’m not okay, Stiles,” Derek eventually says, his eyes watering and his hands slipping from the table to lay in his lap. His shoulders drop down and he looks downright defeated, “I can’t get her out of my head. I close my eyes and I see her laughing at me. I see her standing in front of my house, watching it burn and I can’t take it, Stiles. I was starting to believe it wasn’t my fault but now I feel stupid for believing that because it is my fault. I told her about us, I told her about mountain ash, I told her everything. I—“    
  
Derek doesn’t finish his sentence because the next second he’s running out the door and Stiles is chasing after him but has to stop a few moments later because he can’t see Derek’s figure anywhere. He curses at the weather for it being winter time. The only time of the year where the sun goes down early. Stiles runs back inside to put on a warmer jacket, grab his phone, a bottle of mountain ash, and his keys before he’s back outside his door locking it and walking towards the preserve.


End file.
